Digimon Strikers
by Toa Solaric
Summary: AU: In this world Taichi Kamiya felt he couldn't do his role as an older brother after his little sister Hikari who was distant herself from him… But one Digital god of the Digital world brought Tai on a quest to other countries places to seek new protectors for the Digital world against a new threat... but he wasn't expect that his teammates will be all girls!
1. Task 1: Darkness Rising

**Toa Solaric: I don't own any of this but the story. This is a Digimon crossover with Strike Witches but a pure one which I been discussing with Sekishiki. Now, this is a crossover so obviously AU, and there a few things different from canon.**

**Taichi Kamiya isn't the Digidestined of Courage since he was sick and didn't go to the summer camp instead it was his sister Hikari Kamiya who gone there.**

**There are only seven Digidestineds which changes a lot of plots in the Digimon season 1-2.**

**Summary: In this world Taichi Kamiya/ Kagami felt he couldn't do his role as an older brother after his little sister Hikari who was distant herself from him… The Strike Witches exists in this world but without magic as they unaware of the destiny will spins for them and Tai which brought them together… But one Digital god of the Digital world brought Tai on a quest to other countries and places to seek new protectors for the Digital world against a new threat…This could be the chance Tai is looking for to being able to talking with his sister again, making new friends, and saving the world…But what he didn't expect his teammates will be all girls.**

**Pairing: Tai x Harem**

* * *

Digimon Strikers

Task 1: Darkness rising! The beginning of our Journey

**Tai's dream**

_His family was asleep but he wasn't as he looks outside of his window for the last time where their new home was._

"_Where are you?" Tai muttered to himself, sadly. He turns toward his bed since it was late._

"_Tai!" a familiar voice shout._

_Tai blinked surprise. "It can't be…" he mutters._

_There is the one friend who he hopes would come back to him again with a big smile on his face._

"—_why did you come back?" Tai asked._

"_I don't know either," the mystery friend said. "But I kind got sort of feeling you needed me."_

_Tai smile widely, too. "I thought that I would never see you again after you left, I was afraid you never come back to me again._ _I was afraid, because we moved, and I thought you wouldn't find me. And I was afraid I had lost you."_

_But his mystery friend look worried when Tai begins to have tears in his eyes already as he tries to hold them up._

"_Don't be sad, Tai," the mystery friend said. "Never matter how far we're…We're still friends. I'm sure we can meet again. Promise me you will be brave and making more friends, Tai."_

_Tai nod. "I promise. I will try to make friends." _

***RING!***

Tai groaned as he opened his eyes, the first thing he notices that he was in his bed and notice the time on his Football clock.

_Oh crud!_ Tai thought as he got off his bed and ran into the bathroom. He overslept a little but he doesn't want to keep his friends waiting for him especially what Mio nearly cut off some of his hair with her katana for overslept.

-Pause story- (Tai's POV)

Oh, before we begin, my name is Taichi Kamiya, but Tai for short. I'm 15 years old, have a little sister and parents. Yes, I overslept a little but I'm glad since I don't want to deal with what happens the last time after some of my hair being cut off by a sharp sword from my best friend Mio.

(Tai's POV end)

Tai came out of the bathroom and gone to the kitchen as he was greeted by his mother who set breakfast in front of him.

"Morning Kaa-san" Tai said as he starts to eat.

"Morning sweet, I'm kind of surprised you manage to wake up. I bet Mio have something to do with it" his mother said, smile.

"Kaa-san!" Tai yelled with a flush on his face. "How many times did I tell you that we're only friends?"

"Now he yells at me rudely and rebels," his mother lamented. "How have I raised such a brutish ruffian?"

Tai's eye were twitching at what his mom was saying before he notice the seat next to his was already empty and look around.

"Where is Kari?" Tai asked.

"She left for school already after her friends arrived to come with her." His mother said.

Tai sighed, tries to hide the sad tone of his voice from his mom. He still haven't got over the changes after Kari have left for the summer camp and wonder what if he was there with her. "I see…"

He finishes his breakfast and places them in the sink before grabbing his sack of lunch then heading out of the door.

"I will be going now, bye Kaa-san" Tai said.

"Take care, Tai." mom said.

She heard her son have already left when the front door was close as she has a sad look on her face about her children. Tai and Kari, her pride and joy of her life have distant from each other. She was happy for Tai being friends with new people but Kari…

Unlike her older brother, Kari has changed a lot due to the summer camp and the strange world has affected them.

* * *

**Watashi ni dekiru koto, Hitotsuzutsu kanetai** (_The things what I can do… I want them to come reality one by one_)

There is the image of Tachi Kagami with his eyes closed, and when he opens them, he found himself in the Digital World!

**Yume ni mukatte ippozutsu arukou** (_Let's go towards our dream, one step at time_)

Then, we can see Tai and Yoshika, Mio and Minna, Perrine and Lynette.

**Watashi ni dekiru koto, Anata ni mo tsutaetai** (_The things I can do... I want to tell it to you_)

And now we see Gertud and Erica, Shirley and Francesca, and finally Sanya and Eila.

**Akiramenaide tsubasa hirogete **(_Without giving up, let's spread our wings…_)

All of them are over a meadow, and their Digimons are by their side, all of them seem happy and finally the image changes to the horizon.

**Saa tobou yo ashita no tame ni** (_and fly for the sake of our tomorrow_)

Tai and the girls move forward, signalizing the start of the Adventure.

**Mou iya datte hiza wo kakaete nageku toki mo **(_Even at a time of grieving while saying "No more" and hugging your knees,_)

Tai begin his day leaving his home to go to the School, and in the way to School he is greeted by Mio and Yoshika, and the three of them walk and talk to each other.

**Daijoubu nakanaide kitto dekiru** (_Everything will be fine, so don't cry, I'm sure we can do it._)

Sanya is playing the piano alone in a room; Eila is reading the fortune of some girls, Gertrud is talking to the students of her class as a duty of being the class president, meanwhile Erica is sleeping in her desk during Gertrud speech, Minna is singing in a music room, Perrine is drinking tea outside her family castle, meanwhile Lynette is organizing some books in their bookshelves, Francesca is being scolded by a teacher for making trouble and finally Shirley is looking with interest at a motorcycle in a shop.

**Yuuki no tobira chotto akeru dake dayo** (_You just have to open the door of the courage just a bit_)

But suddenly the Sky turns dark, and our heroes can see the six evil figures of the Demon Lords trying to cross to our world.

And army of evil Digimons are ready to wreak havoc in the Human World.

**Egao gyutto dakishimete **(_and strongly embrace your smile._)

In that moment all of the Digimons of our heroes appeared to defend their partners. Each of them determined to fight with all their strength.

**Takaku takaku maiagare **(_We'll fly higher and higher!_)

Tai and his friends and their Digimons go to fight against the evil army.

**Watashi ni mo dekiru koto, Yasashisa wo mamoritai** (_The thing I can want to do is protect that kindness_)

A Parrotmon is attacking our heroes, who dodge the attacks and are ready to counterattack.

**Namida fuitara tobitatou ashita he **(_If I wipe away my tears, I can fly towards our tomorrow_)

All of the Digimon of Tai and the girls launched their attacks toward Parrotmon, who end being defeated and eventually dissolved into Digital Data.

**Watashi kara todoketai, Totte oki no mahou de** (_I want to convey while holding the embers of magic_)

Tai is showing the girls around his city, but in that moment they encounter the first and second generation of Digidestined.

Both groups only look at each other, Tai is slightly looking away from Kari with a little of sadness in his eyes, but he feels the hand of Mio in his shoulder, and look to see the girls smiling at him, that is enough to make Tai regain happiness in his eyes.

**Mou utsumukanai yakusoku suru wa **(_I won't hold my head down anymore, I promise you_)

All the D-Arcs start to shining, and the silhouette of the Digivolves forms of the Digimons of our heroes can be seen.

**Jiyuu no tame, Mirai no tame ni** (_for the sake or our freedom…for the sake of our future_)

The scene finished with Tai and the Girls, and their Digimons taking a photo of themselves, all of them smiling.

* * *

-Digital world-

"**This aura….there is no doubt their seals been broken…after the four Digital Sovereigns have beaten them down**" a mystery figure said.

The mystery being couldn't be seen due to the darkness surrounding its form from being seen by hardly anyone except its loyal warriors.

The mystery being know there something must be done to stop their reawaken or they will conquer the rest of the Digital world and the so-called Digidestineds aren't people who couldn't be relied on either. But there is another group that the mystery being relies on during the time of needs.

"**It's time for the Striker squad to gather soon…**" the mystery being uttered. "**After…all it's time to answer your destiny, Taichi.**"

* * *

Waiting for him were two girls hanging out by the tree are people who Tai have befriend during the past summers.

"It's nice to see you being on time this morning, Taichi" Mio said, holding her bag against her back.

First was Mio Sakamoto, a black hair girl with grey eyes as she was a year older than Tai. She is wearing a white school uniform which similar to Tai's and black skirt and white shoes and her hair is tie into a ponytail. She and Tai met during the summer after Tai got over his sickness but didn't get along at first due to Tai throw a football into her family's garden but they become friends over the summer.

"Morning Tai-ni" Yoshika said, she is waving her hand at him.

Second was Yoshika Miyafuji, a brown hair girl and she is 13 years old as she was younger than both Tai and Mio. She was wearing a similar school uniform as Mio. She was the daughter of a family clinic, she look up to Mio as her older sister figure due to their families were close and fond of Tai as friend and surrogate older brother.

"Morning Yoshika" Tai said with a smile. "Well I did show up on time beside I don't want to end up dealing what happens last time when Tamaki-sensei scold us for being late" He said.

"Well, you did make an impressive improvement since I thought you will be up all night watching your marathon." Mio said, smile.

Tai huff. "Excuse me, Miss Mio Sakamoto. I know how important going to school and my dramas in peace. I also thinking of new styles to kick you're sorry but…" he said.

"Cared to come by my family dojo for a rematch?" Mio said, smile.

"Hey Tai-ni, having you try to talk with your sister lately?" Yoshika asked.

Tai suddenly have a lost look on his face when Yoshika mention his little sister.

"But what exactly is going on between you and your sister anyway?" Mio asked.

"I-it's nothing" Tai said. "I guess because something to do with her friends..."

Mio wonders why his sister would distant herself from him since they're family and the only clue she got was something about her friends.

Yoshika look worried since Kari was Tai's little sister and wonder why she could been avoiding her older brother and being cold to him.

Tai isn't ready to tell either Mio or Yoshika about what his sister have told him about her and the other kids' adventure in a strange world known as the Digital world. He should been happy for her being able to make friends but why do he keeping getting the feeling that his sister is getting away from him.

_But what is up with the dream?_ Tai thought. There is something familiar about the voice but he couldn't place it where but it give him a goal of being brave and making friends.

With Tai arrived, the three friends begin to walk and talking about stuffs as they heading toward their school. But they weren't aware they being watched from by two certain people who seems to be displease of Tai.

* * *

"There he and his friends go to their school." A female voice said.

Two people were watching Tai and his friends talking with each other but their glares were focusing on Tai Kamiya.

They're none other than Matt and Sora as they're once Tai's friends in Elementary school but after their adventures in the Digital world make them see their friend inferior to them since he never gone to the Digital world with them or become partner with a Digimon.

Matt have a grudge against Tai thought they're once friends during Elementary school, but not recently when he learns about Tai has moved to another school after they returned from the Digital world. And he couldn't believe his eyes that Tai was friends with Mio Sakamoto.

_What does he have that I don't?_ Matt thought angry. He heard from the guys about Mio Sakamoto who is popular for her looks that no guy has the nervous to even approach her to ask her out, but Tai was friends with her.

_There is still one thing that he don't has… is power_, Matt thought. He grips his schoolbag before he felt a hand on his shoulder as Sora who giving her attention to the leader of Digidestined.

"Matt, I know what you're thinking of pounding on Tai right now but you will only end up making a scene here and it will be bad for the Digidestineds" Sora said with hatred toward Tai's name. She might want to get back at Tai for leaving their school but not in front of thousands of people who can see them.

"Alright…we should head to school as well" Matt said before casting one last look at Tai and Mio talking. "But I swore that I will get back at him if it's the last thing I do." He said in a low voice.

* * *

Tai have gone through his morning classes and he is currently in a challenge for his own life right now, meaning facing few members of the Boxing club in Gym class. Long story short, after he was friends with Mio and Yoshika then transferred to their school, he gained reputation among the guys who don't have the guts to talk with Mio in person which draws the interesting of the Boxing club group.

Tai dodge a punch that was about to hit his face but he felt the sheer force behind the punch which was really rough against his face.

Tai is facing against sempai of the Boxing club, Itaku Abari.

"Not bad, Kamiya. But is all dodging you got!" a black hair teen shout. He has black spike hair and wore blue boxing uniform and red gloves.

"Don't think so, Itaku-sempai!" Tai said. He stop the teen's punch when he caught one of the arms which stun Itaku and send him back with his punch against send him to the ground.

"Ouch" one of the box club members said.

"Don't let your goal down, Kamiya!" Itaku said.

Tai and Itaku begin to have hand-to-hand combat match as neither of them are backing down. Tai was watching his sempai making his first move as he block it then dodge the next one after several seconds to observe his moves before making his sky upper attack when Itaku slowly let his guard down.

"Hmm…you really haven't lost your touch, Kamiya" Itaku said.

Tai was in surprised that Itaku caught his arm but Tai pulled back until it caused both of them to fall to the ground.

Tai grin as he lying on the floor and turns his attention toward his sempai. "It was nothing after all; I'm not good as you and the boxer troopers. But my answer about your offered to join is still no, Itaku-sempai" He said. There still the fact that his mom won't let him becomes a boxer.

Itaku sighed. "Alright…but don't let your guard down next time or I will be the one on top." He said, chuckle.

* * *

Tai walk home after his usual route of school life and wonder if his sister was home.

_Kari…This time I will talk with her_, Tai thought determined. There is no way he won't let Kari get away without saying something to him even if she was a Digidestined.

"I'm home." Tai said as he coming from the front door.

Tai saw his mom was washing the dishes as usual and his dad is drinking his coffee while reading the newspaper.

"How was your day?" his Dad asked.

"It was great but tiring at the same time" Tai said, he gone into his room.

But not before he turns to find his sister came out of the room as both of them were started by each other. Tai wasn't expects to see his sister in front of him right now but he will take his chance of talking when he grip her hand when she tries to leave.

"Hey Kari" Tai said, friendly smile.

But not before Tai faced a slap across his face by his sister.

"K-Kari?" Tai uttered. He looks stunt as his sister giving him a cold look on her once innocent face.

"Get away from me, oni-san" Kari still giving Tai the cold look on her face as she manage to get her hand away from Tai's grip and left the room as she slams the door.

Something within Tai was broken, a single tear falling across his face as his eyes were full of tears right now. His little sister, the light of their family, the one who he promised to protect has grown up because she has gone to the Digital world while he was sick during that summer. Every time he watches his sister gone with her friends and teammates…Tai felt he should have been there instead of being sick.

"Why Kari? What happens to you?" Tai asked himself in a quiet voice.

But she didn't came back to respond.

* * *

Meanwhile Hikari Kamiya came out of the room as she tries to keep up her calm features while her parents were talking and tries to keep herself from crying.

But deep down, she felt guilt in her heart for hurting her precious older brother.

'_I'm so sorry, Onichan…_'

Not matter how hard she wants to tells him about how sorry she was toward or her brother will be in danger to what Matt and Sora since they aren't the same people. She couldn't make up for what happens between them.

* * *

That night, Tai was on his bed after completely his homework but still depressed about how distant he and Kari are after 4 years when she gone to the Digital world with other kids he knew.

_Is the barrier between us to talk with each other becoming even bigger?_ He thought.

"There have to be a way for me to talk with Kari…" Tai muttered to himself. There is one thing he learns from his heroes the Super Sentai and Kamen Rider was never giving up on hope as he look up to one of his poster of them on the wall.

Tai fell asleep in his bed that night.

But what he doesn't know his wish to talk with his sister might come toward in a way he couldn't imagine.

* * *

Tai woke up as he thought it was morning already and rubbing his eyes already.

"I wonder why my alarm clock didn't go on…" Tai pondered.

Tai notice he isn't in his bed which is in his room.

"Where am I?" Tai asked.

He isn't in his house anymore as he was in some kind of meadow.

"Ok! I must be dreaming! There is no way I'm stuck in a meadow of out nowhere!" Tai is started to freak out since this couldn't one of his dreams.

But Tai notice there is a strange monk shrine in front of where he was and wonders if someone live in there could give him some answer.

Before Tai gone any farther, he notices something is glowing within his Pajama pocket and taking what inside.

"Huh?" Tai asked.

It was the size of his fist in the middle on it was a lifeless screen surrounded by an greyish ring with 2 buttons below it attached to a piece of white thread but its most noticeable fetcher was a slit on the side.

Before Tai could wonder how did this strange device getting into his pocket in the first place, he heard a growling noise from his back.

Tai slowly turns around and facing against a red dinosaur like creature with wing like ears and yellow eyes looking at him with hungry.

_This is bad! _Tai thought.

"Pyro Sphere!" it shouted, firing a flame blast at Tai.

Tai jumped away from the attack as it left burn marks across the meadow already.

"That was close…" Tai uttered as breath slowly. He slowly gets up as he was aware he has to be careful of what this strange reptile is going to do next or he will be lunch.

"…**Indeed that was close, child**" a mystery voice speak in Tai's mind right now.

Tai immediately turns to see the cause of that voice, but ultimately he cannot see anything.

"**...Do not bother try to find me. If I wanted, this dream may immediately terminate...**" The voice continued speaking.

_Who are you?_ Tai thought.

He was walking carefully as the strange red reptile is watching him if he want to know what he is going to do next.

"**Child… you must save the box in the shrine or something bad would really happen**" the voice speak again.

Tai notice he was in front of the shrine as he did notice there is a strange box on a flat stone and turns back toward the strange monster.

_I don't know what is going on… but both Super Sentai and Kamen Rider never let anyone down without a fight!_ Tai thought as he charges at the strange monster.

The red monster gives Tai an amused look before down the same, it deliver a sharp punch coming at Tai. But Tai duck under the punch as he tries to tackle with his shoulder against the strange monster's stomach which is rough as Tai flinch a little but he let himself opened when the strange monster sends him flying back with its tail.

"This thing is good…" Tai uttered as he gets up.

But there is something strange about this creature as why wouldn't killed him right now when he was down on the ground? After all it is a monster with hungry for flesh right?

_There got to be more to this…it might have something do with the box!_ Tai realized since this could be what the voice wants him to find.

But the strange creature stood before him and the shrine where the box is resting.

"Here goes nothing…Coming at me!" Tai shouted at the strange red creature.

Suddenly the strange red creature coming at Tai's voice but at the same time Tai was prepared for the rest as he coming at the strange red creature.

"Rider Kick!" Tai shout as he delivers a flying kick at the strange monster's face. The red creature didn't have any time to react to this strange human's kick across the face and send flying inches away.

Tai suddenly look at the strange creature as he knowing this is something he couldn't defeats and turns his attention toward the shrine.

Tai hurry as he ran to the shrine without notice the strange red creature isn't following him anymore.

"Whatever it in the box must be important…" Tai said as he was on the steps of the shrine.

He saw the strange box with gold decorations in front of him and picks it up. Suddenly Tai notice something is glowing as he found the strange device across his neck was the source of glowing before the greyish ring have turn red and the screen suddenly light up with a blue color.

"What now?" Tai asked. He original thought he would be able to go home if there something in the box would help him.

Suddenly bright light surrounded Tai as he covered his eyes for a moment until he found himself in a room with a chair and falling rose petals.

"No…way!" Tai uttered in shock. This could been impossible since the only place he knows where falling rose petals which supposed to be in a TV show.

_I'm…I'm in Castle Doran?! But how is this possible?!_ Tai thought in shock. What's next? He will meeting Kamen Rider Kiva or the Arm Monsters?!

"**Well done, you passed the test, child! I'm Yggrdrassil, the god of the Digital world**" the voice from before but it more cheerful which could be heard from everywhere in Castle Doran.

Tai couldn't blink his eyes as this isn't what he was thinking.

_Was a test? And I'm in the present of the God of the Digital world?!_ Tai thought as his days couldn't get any weird. His sister didn't mention anything about the Digital world having a god.

"**Are you still with me, Taichi Kamiya?**" Yggrdrassil asked.

Tai suddenly was out of his thoughts when Yggrdrassil is talking with him right now but he couldn't exactly tell where the god is right now.

"Umm…why?"

"**Why what?**"

"Why are we in the Great Castle Doran from Kamen Rider Kiva?!" Tai asked almost in a demanding tone for the first time.

Suddenly Tai heard laughing immediately from around the castle Doran. Meanwhile Yggrdrassil wasn't expecting this as the first question that the human would chose to ask him as he found this humor with him. But after all this is his chosen one and have an important destiny in the Digital World as well.

"**It's actually pretty simple. I was hoping this place suite would be of your liking, Taichi-boy…but that is not the reason why I summoned you here, into the Digital world for**" Yggrdrassil said, amused by the situation but suddenly his tone had changed, becoming serious immediately.

_So I'm in the Digital world that Kari is talking about?_ Tai thought in awe.

"**Yes, I know about your sister is Digidestined of Light…but there is a great crisis coming which could affect the balance of Digital world, even your world will be affected.**" Yggrdrassil respond, with the seriousness not leaving his tone even for a second.

"Crisis? What kind of crisis?" Tai asked, becoming serious as well.

"**Long time ago, the Digital World was almost in ruined by the Seven Demon Lords- Digimons who only wanted the destruction of the worlds, until the Four Holy Beasts as they were also known as the Digimon Sovereigns stopped their attempt of destroying the Digital world. However, the four Great Digimon Sovereigns fought them in countless battles until both sides couldn't go on as their strength was exhausted from the battles but the Sovereigns managed to defeat them by sealing them away except two, the first of them managed to get away and became an enemy of the Second Generation of the Digidestined until he was sealed away by them, but in a different place than his comrades were held… And the second one simply disappeared, even I don't know what happened to him … for many years everything was fine but until few years ago, when their seal was slowly being broken apart**" Yggrdrassil said.

"Broken? But how did it happen?" Tai asked, shocked.

"**During the battle against the Dark Masters the Digidestineds have fought which result a creak on the seal which held the Demon Lords, preventing them from returning to the Digital World for many years. However, the Demon Lords won't will return to the Digital World yet due their strength was weakened after too much time sealed away, but they're slowly recruiting evil Digimons as they're forming an army to regain their power and declared war on the Digital world, they're even planning target the human world. Which is why you're here**" Yggrdrassil said.

"Me? Why not the Digidestineds?" Tai asked as he pointed at himself.

"**Because the Digidestineds isn't worth for this task due to this war could kill them, and even then, they are unorganized and lack in synergy … a new team of protectors must take the duty of protecting the Digital world and I chose you to be the leader of this team.**" Yggrdrassil said.

"Me…leader?" Tai asked in shock. He was once the captain of his elementary school soccer team until he moved to another school, so being a leader wasn't something new for him.

"**You must go on a journey to find the rest of your teammates…but they reside in other countries in your world.**" This caused Tai's eyes become widen. "**Fear not…your D'arc will provide you with information that you will needed in your journey.**"

"Why me?" Tai asked. Even since the day when his little sister becomes a Digidestined, he started trying to get Kari to talk with him like they used but she kept pushing her away plus Matt and Sora tells him that he isn't special like them who receive a Digimon, they even talked to him like if he was a lesser being.

"**The shrine was a test for you, if you had chosen keep fighting, even when you have no chance of defeat Guillmon, you would be rejected and your memory of this event will be erased…**" Yggrdrassil explains. "**But you aren't reckless enough and make the correct decision which makes you a capable leader to guide the new group.**" The tone in the voice of the God of the Digital World says that he is pleased with the result.

"Making the correct decision…" Tai repeated slowly. He suddenly remembered all the times when he was watching both Super Sentai and Kamen Riders as they're heroes who fight to protect the innocents and won't let those they cared get in harm way which set up his beliefs about what being a hero and protector supposed to be.

"**I find it interesting that your beliefs are based in these people in suits who you considered heroes…also you have heart who wants protect people**" The voice suddenly of Yggrdrasill suddenly becomes amused.

"I have some questions…Why can't you interfere with the human world affair? Why are humans children the ones who ended helping to save the world?" Tai asked. This been bothering Tai for a long time since Kari didn't mention why they're chosen children.

"**Because Gods can't interfere with mortal affair unless if it was absolute necessary…as for why human children…they can bond with the Digimons and grown strong together…**" Suddenly Tai notice the voice become silent until he heard laughing. "**But principally because is more funny that way to watch them getting at each other's nervous! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!**"

This caused Tai to face palmed himself as he never believe this was the so-called God of the Digital world and wonder if this is the life of an god.

"For a God…you have some twisted humor sense" Tai muttered.

"**Why thank you for the complement! Since life could be very dull when you're the god of the Digital world and things would get very boring**" Yggrdrassil sighed. Not to mention he have to make sure his Knights don't go off do something they shouldn't!

Tai suddenly opens the strange box in his right hand and found 11 D'Arcs devices like his except they're grey and lifeless.

"**They have Digimons within them…but they're asleep and will only wake up when the D'Arc recognize its owner as worthy of their power.**" Yggrdrassil said.

"I will do it!" Tai decided it. This isn't just about protecting two worlds from destruction but he could talk with his sister Kari on good terms again.

Suddenly the unknown being was silent for a moment but before Tai starts to heard laughing.

"**Very well, I admire you're that determination. The Digital Strikers squad will be born, with you as its leader.**" Yggrdrassil said with no longer serious but happy tone.

"When will my Digimon be awake?" Tai asked.

"**Your partner will awaken soon…but you can't allow your sister or other Digidestined discover your Digimon since this mission is important, and they learning could be potentially dangerous.**" Yggrdrassil said.

"I understood, Yggrdrassil. I won't let anyone down." Tai said as he close the box. He could think many bad things would happen if he encountered the other Digidestineds.

Suddenly Tai notice the front door of Castle Doran was opens.

"**It seems to be time for you to return to your world…Taichi-boy.**" The voice answers, its tone was as if it knew from the beginning what would happen.

Tai understand since his family might be worried about him for not being in his bed right now as he walks toward the door.

"**By the way Taichi-boy... remembers have a 'Clear Mind' when you fight**" Yggrdrassil said.

_Clear Mind…? _Tai turns his attention back at the chair.

"**And…I'm sure you will enjoy your team when you meet them**" The voice says but with slight malicious and perverted tone.

"Wait…What?" Tai paused. He didn't hear the last part of the voice but he felt something off about the god's tone which he got a bad feeling.

The dream then breaks down completely.

* * *

Tai suddenly wakes up, his breathing is fast and he has a bit of sweat on his forehead. He found himself finally back in his room in the human world again.

He calm down when he felt something around on him as he realized it was his D'arc and he was still holding onto the box.

All is silent for a moment, Tai felt he could dance on top of his bed right now and announce to the world but he have to keep this to himself since he isn't ready to reveal this to the world yet.

_It was not a dream at all!_ Tai thought, he happily as he looks at his D'arc around his neck.

Suddenly Tai remember about Yggrdrassil mention his partner will awaken soon from the D'arc.

"Whoever you're…I hope we can be friends, partner" Tai said, softly tone to his D'arc.

This is journey is more than saving the world but the chance to make new friends which is something Tai felt he is up to the challenge.

* * *

**What do you think of the first chapter? Yes, I made Tai a fan of both Super Sentai and Kamen Rider which no one see it coming. Since they're heroes that Tai looks up to as example of what heroes and protectors are supposed to be. Tell me if you want me to continued this story?**

**NEXT CHAPTER'S PREVIEW: **

**-Tai still waiting for his new partner to be awakening…But his waiting won't take longer than he thought.**

**-Digimon popping up in his school and chasing at him.**

**-Tai meet a familiar figure from his past have returned.**

**Task 2: A Digimon battle in the school! We finally meet in person, Tai! The reunion of Tai and Agumon!**

**Read and Review**


	2. Task 2: A Digimon battle in the school!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own any of this but the story. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me. To anyone who is interested, drop a line and let me know what you think.**

**Summary: In this world Taichi Kamiya/ Kagami felt he couldn't do his role as an older brother after his little sister Hikari who was distant herself from him… The Strike Witches exists in this world but without magic as they unaware of the destiny will spins for them and Tai which brought them together… But one Digital god of the Digital world brought Tai on a quest to other countries and places to seek new protectors for the Digital world against a new threat…This could be the chance Tai is looking for to being able to talking with his sister again, making new friends, and saving the world…But what he didn't expect his teammates will be all girls.**

**Crossover/ X-Over: Digimon, Strike Witches, References of Kamen Riders and Super Sentai. **

**Review Responses:**

**Eddie Guerrero- Indeed this will be a twist in Tai's adventure which is unlikely any have done before in the past.**

**With an m16: I don't get what you mean but this will be a lot different since Tai, Mio, and Yoshika are childhood friends.**

* * *

Digimon Strikers

(Previously on Digimon Strikers)

_Tai groaned as he opened his eyes, the first thing he notices that he was in his bed and notice the time on his Football clock._

_Oh crud! Tai thought as he got off his bed and ran into the bathroom. He overslept a little but he doesn't want to keep his friends waiting for him especially what Mio nearly cut off some of his hair with her katana for overslept._

_XXXXX_

_Waiting for him were two girls hanging out by the tree are people who Tai have befriend during the past summers._

_"It's nice to see you being on time this morning, Taichi" Mio said, holding her bag against her back._

_"Morning Tai-ni" Yoshika said, she is waving her hand at him._

_XXXXX_

_"Matt, I know what you're thinking of pounding on Tai right now but you will only end up making a scene here and it will be bad for the Digidestineds" Sora said with hatred toward Tai's name. She might want to get back at Tai for leaving their school but not in front of thousands of people who can see them._

_XXXXX_

_"Pyro Sphere!" it shouted, firing a flame blast at Tai._

_Tai jumped away from the attack as it left burn marks across the meadow already._

_"That was close…" Tai uttered as breath slowly. He slowly gets up as he was aware he has to be careful of what this strange reptile is going to do next or he will be lunch._

_XXXX_

_"The shrine was a test for you, if you had chosen keep fighting, even when you have no chance of defeat Guillmon, you would be rejected and your memory of this event will be erased…" Yggrdrassil explains. "But you aren't reckless enough and make the correct decision which makes you a capable leader to guide the new group." The tone in the voice of the God of the Digital World says that he is pleased with the result._

_XXXXX_

_Suddenly Tai remember about Yggrdrassil mention his partner will awaken soon from the D'arc._

_"Whoever you're…I hope we can be friends, partner" Tai said, softly tone to his D'arc._

_This is journey is more than saving the world but the chance to make new friends which is something Tai felt he is up to the challenge._

_XXXXX_

* * *

Task 2: A Digimon battle in the school! We finally meet in person, Tai! The reunion of Tai and Agumon!

(**Tai's room**)

"Tai! You better get up!"

"Coming, Kaa-san!" Tai shouted as getting dressed for school.

He was really happy after he got his D'arc but he still have to wait for his partner to be awaken and befriend it as he hid the D'arc within his school uniform since he doesn't want his partner waking up where his family could see it before he can.

_Beside I wonder if there is information on how to find the other Strikers on the D'arc…_ Tai thought, interested. There so many things he wants to learn about but he still have to be carefully about his mission as well.

Tai gone out of his room as he prepared for the new day but he wasn't aware the enemies will make a move on him soon.

* * *

**Watashi ni dekiru koto, Hitotsuzutsu kanetai** (_The things what I can do… I want them to come reality one by one_)

There is the image of Tachi Kagami with his eyes closed, and when he opens them, he found himself in the Digital World!

**Yume ni mukatte ippozutsu arukou** (_Let's go towards our dream, one step at time_)

Then, we can see Tai and Yoshika, Mio and Minna, Perrine and Lynette.

**Watashi ni dekiru koto, Anata ni mo tsutaetai **(_The things I can do... I want to tell it to you_)

And now we see Gertud and Erica, Shirley and Francesca, and finally Sanya and Eila.

**Akiramenaide tsubasa hirogete** (_Without giving up, let's spread our wings…_)

All of them are over a meadow, and their Digimons are by their side, all of them seem happy and finally the image changes to the horizon.

**Saa tobou yo ashita no tame ni** (_and fly for the sake of our tomorrow_)

Tai and the girls move forward, signalizing the start of the Adventure.

**Mou iya datte hiza wo kakaete nageku toki mo** (_Even at a time of grieving while saying "No more" and hugging your knees,_)

Tai begin his day leaving his home to go to the School, and in the way to School he is greeted by Mio and Yoshika, and the three of them walk and talk to each other.

**Daijoubu nakanaide kitto dekiru **(_Everything will be fine, so don't cry, I'm sure we can do it._)

Sanya is playing the piano alone in a room; Eila is reading the fortune of some girls, Gertrud is talking to the students of her class as a duty of being the class president, meanwhile Erica is sleeping in her desk during Gertrud speech, Minna is singing in a music room, Perrine is drinking tea outside her family castle, meanwhile Lynette is organizing some books in their bookshelves, Francesca is being scolded by a teacher for making trouble and finally Shirley is looking with interest at a motorcycle in a shop.

**Yuuki no tobira chotto akeru dake dayo **(_You just have to open the door of the courage just a bit_)

But suddenly the Sky turns dark, and our heroes can see the six evil figures of the Demon Lords trying to cross to our world.

And army of evil Digimons are ready to wreak havoc in the Human World.

**Egao gyutto dakishimete** (_and strongly embrace your smile._)

In that moment all of the Digimons of our heroes appeared to defend their partners. Each of them determined to fight with all their strength.

**Takaku takaku maiagare **(_We'll fly higher and higher!_)

Tai and his friends and their Digimons go to fight against the evil army.

**Watashi ni mo dekiru koto, Yasashisa wo mamoritai **(_The thing I can want to do is protect that kindness_)

A Parrotmon is attacking our heroes, who dodge the attacks and are ready to counterattack.

**Namida fuitara tobitatou ashita he **(_If I wipe away my tears, I can fly towards our tomorrow_)

All of the Digimon of Tai and the girls launched their attacks toward Parrotmon, who end being defeated and eventually dissolved into Digital Data.

**Watashi kara todoketai, Totte oki no mahou de** (_I want to convey while holding the embers of magic_)

Tai is showing the girls around his city, but in that moment they encounter the first and second generation of Digidestined.

Both groups only look at each other, Tai is slightly looking away from Kari with a little of sadness in his eyes, but he feels the hand of Mio in his shoulder, and look to see the girls smiling at him, that is enough to make Tai regain happiness in his eyes.

**Mou utsumukanai yakusoku suru wa** (_I won't hold my head down anymore, I promise you_)

All the D-Arcs start to shining, and the silhouette of the Digivolves forms of the Digimons of our heroes can be seen.

**Jiyuu no tame, Mirai no tame ni** (_for the sake or our freedom…for the sake of our future_)

The scene finished with Tai and the Girls, and their Digimons taking a photo of themselves, all of them smiling.

* * *

It was normal morning at school for Tai and his two friends when they set their first step onto to the school ground. There were many students arrived and did what they usual did for the day be it classes, gossiping, or skipping. But when Tai, Yoshika, and Mio were talking to each other, both Tai and Yoshika sense troubles as they saw bunch of people hiding nearby. Or I should say girls nearby with letters.

"AAAAHHH! It's Mio-onesama!" The one of fangirls said.

"There she is!" another one squeak.

_They're coming again…!_ Tai thought.

"What's wrong?" Mio asked, confused.

"We need to get away from here, Mio-neechan!" Yoshika said.

With a quick idea coming into his mind right now, Tai know where they could hide for the short time before their class starts.

"Follow me!" Tai said, starting to running through the hallway.

Yoshika grab Mio's hand as they make a run for it as well and following Tai.

The thing here is Tai and Yoshika knew about Mio's popular in the school beside several students even since Tai decide to join their school. Boys were always too nervous to speak with her in her presence and the girls worship her as some high goddess, but most of them have some kind of grudge against Tai for been near her as if they're couple. The rest of the students didn't really care. They had school work or hobbies to worry about.

But there is one _big _problem with that.

"Umm…What do they want?" Mio asked as turning her back to see the girls are coming at them but mostly focus on her before started to running at full speed.

Mio is really dense about romance since she been training to be the next owner of her family dojo and romance isn't her strongest point as Tai believe this is zero-sense of romance.

This is something that both Tai and Yoshika were worried about whenever Mio is approach by various girls in the past who are in love with her which almost get her in certain troubles if it wasn't for both Tai and Yoshika.

This caused most of the guys in the school become depressed because Mio attract quite a lot of fangirls in the school which though to be impossible for a girl.

"We can hide here for now!" Tai saw the Art door was open and notice that no one is in right now as he hurries both Mio and Yoshika into the room then shut the door.

_That was close call…_ Tai thought, checking on his friends. He doesn't want to thinking about what happened the last time; they didn't get out of it since it nearly caused them to missed class.

"That was a close call, Tai-nii" Yoshika said.

"When they leave, we're heading for our classes after all we can stay hiding here for too long." Mio said.

"Yeah, we can't stay here too long." Yoshika nodded.

Tai sense it was already quiet outside after Mio's fangirl club left and slowly opens the door to see if it was safety.

"It's all clear." Tai replies.

* * *

Hidden among the trees in the school, were two small figures stood stealth among the branches. If any students see them right now they would notice they aren't human as they have silver fur, red eyes, and tails.

"Hey! Wake up!" the figure said, holding the binocular in its paw.

But it's companion still asleep until the one who with the binocular scratched him on the face with its claw. And it work efficient as the sleepy companion awoke at last when it was going to pawn the idiot for waking him up.

"Why the hell did you woke up?!" the sleepy figure demand, suddenly becomes angry at its companion right now.

"Well, it's your fault for falling asleep, baka." The first one said, after putting away the binocular when its companion was awakened.

"The target that our host has desired to crush is here in this school." the figure continued.

This changes the angry expression on its other companion's face and giving an evil grin on its face. They know this day will come and promised to crush the child before he fulfills his destiny.

"Alright we'll going to strike hard on this kid after all _he_ hated him for being near that girl." The second figure replies in scary voice.

They nodded to each before disappears from the trees to make their next move.

* * *

**3rd Period**

_Why do I have a strange feeling? Since this only happen when Kari is around..._ Tai questioned himself as he walking into class today. This isn't the first time it would happen since he fought against bullies who trying to harm his sister in the past. But this time is a little weird since he often has to face with dealing against both Mio's fan club members in the past.

"Morning Taichi" A quiet voice that Tai recognized as he turned around to see a black hair girl who has two ponytails who was sitting in one of the desks.

"Hey Mayu" Tai asked. He sits at a desk next to his friend.

"I hope you complete your half of the research project." Mayu said as she took out papers from her school bag and place them on the table.

"Yeah, I did it and done in time." Tai said, with a friendly smile. He was looking through his school bag and finally found the papers he was looking for.

Tai notice the atmosphere around his class as he was well aware of some thoughts about how in the world he ends up partnering up with a girl for a school project while he still friends with Mio at the same time.

* * *

Tai was able to get out of class since he withstands most of jealousy from both boys and girls who have against him for being friends with Mio. Well, it wasn't his fault that anyone of them has guts to make friends with people. There was a couple of time, he will end up clashing with several students who seems to have grudge against him.

"I wonder what's new going on in my life…" Tai said as he was able to leave his next class.

His thought was immediately cut-off when he saw black smoke coming from near the hallway. But what causes Tai to become shocked that there were other students seems to be numb as he saw two strange feline rabbit hybrids with claws looking down on the student.

"What the heck are those things?" Tai asked, becoming seriously since he have a bad feelings about these two creatures.

"Hey! Is that the brat we're looking for?" the first one asks to his companion.

"Definitely fit the description all right." The other one said with a smirk.

Suddenly Tai heard a beep noise coming from his pocket and took his D'arc as a small hologram emerged from the screen along with data and status about the two identical figures in front of him.

**Gazimon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Type: Mammal Digimon**

**Attacks: Electric Stun Blast & Pitfall**

"You two are Digimons…" Tai said as he looks up after reading the data about these Mon— actually Digimons in his school right now. But how did these two getting into the real world? There is no doubt some of the Digimons are planning their attacks on the human world sooner than he expected.

"I'm surprised that you heard of us. But we're here to remove you for you're the person who is our 'host' despised the most." Gazimon said.

"In other words… we have to kill you!" the other Gazimon shout as he coming charging at Tai right now with a killing intent.

Tai snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Gazimon's claws coming at him and countered him by performing a slide kick against the other Gazimon which caught him off guard as he was sending to the ground.

"If you're thinking that I'm easy to beat down then guess again." Tai said, serious as he goes into his battle stance.

"You aren't bad for a human but we're the ones who will be on top!" Gazimon said as he gives the other Gazimon a nod. Tai got a bad feeling that something bad is going to happened.

"**Electric Stun Blast!**" Both Gazimon shouts as they unleashed black smokes with electric sparks from their mouths, the attacking coming at Tai which almost come in contact with Tai if wasn't for his quick reflex of getting away.

_This smoke must affect other students' senses. I need to find an opened area where no one will get in harm's way of them!_ Tai thought, immediately.

"Damn! That guy runs fast!" Gazimon shout as he and his companion realized he somehow fled from their combine attack.

"Let's get him!" his companion said.

* * *

Tai was looking around the hallway and turned his back for the moment.

_There is no doubt they will keeping searching for me soon if they keeping using the black cloud attack…_Tai thought.

"Tai-nii!"

Tai turns and see Yoshika who was waving at him from nearby hallway but he suddenly saw two Gazimons pursuing him before he begins to running a different direction.

But what he doesn't know that this caused Yoshika to become confused already until Mio coming to her side when she saw Yoshika standing alone.

"Yoshika, what's wrong?" Mio asked.

"Mio-neechan, Tai-nii seems to be in a hurry." Yoshika said.

"Really? Why is he in a hurry?" Mio asked in surprised. That doesn't sound like Tai to her at all.

"Somebody help! There are students passing out on the ground!"

This caught both girls' attentions but Mio suddenly got this bad feeling that it could be connect to her friend right now since this morning.

* * *

_This could be a suitable place for the battle without anyone getting involved_, Tai thought as he looking around on the school's rooftop. Nobodies hang out around this place except the janitors but they're in lunch hours right now.

"It seems you're kept your presence hidden well…" Tai said to no one around right now.

"Sorry but our policy isn't to alert the Digidestined and we here to make sure you're dead." The voice said as Gazimon and his kinsmen companion have caught up with Tai.

"Before we go any further in our battle…but why is your host having a problem with me?" Tai asked. He doesn't bother try and play stupid.

"Why should we tell you? Beside you will be dead already after we're done with you…so our boss will be pleased with himself." Gazimon retorted.

"Beside his only goal in mind is getting rid of you and getting close to this Mio girl." The other Gazimon said as he shows Tai the picture of him and Mio walking together.

"Eh…?" Tai blinked with confusion. Let's get this straight…Their so called '_host_' wants to get rid of him because he was close friend with Mio? Why is that every guy ever get close or attempts to court Mio will ends up being scared of her then running away? Why does he always get the jealous looks by them? They didn't even bother to get to know her better beside her body which Tai believe is a crime. Sure, they didn't get along at first. Tai doesn't having any romance interesting in Mio since his feeling toward her are ONLY of best friends (Beside Tai only get worry about Mio's zero sense of romance). Why in the world everyone believe they're couple? Right?

"Hey! Why did you show him that picture?" Gazimon demanded to his companion.

"Beside you did mention that we're going to end him and nothing about showing him this picture." The other Gazimon said.

"Give me that picture!" Gazimon immediately took the picture out of the other Gazimon's hand and torn to shredders before looking back at Tai.

"Hey!"

"Where are we? I remember we're going to give you a swift end to hell!" Gazimon said as he coming at Tai in high speed.

Tai duck away from Gazimon's attack before deliver a round house kick against Gazimon's face. This time, Gazimon and the other Gazimon were surprised that this human isn't afraid as Gazimon grunted and send flying back.

"Then why don't I send you two there first?" Tai said. He may never get along with most of his fellow classmates in school but he won't stand aside when people are attack by monsters.

"Why you!" The other Gazimon snapped as he coming at Tai after going over his thoughts about how a human able to stand up to a Digimon.

Tai sidestep from Gazimon's attack then ducking under Gazimon's claws, Tai sends multiply punches against Gazimon's stomach. This cause Gazimon to curse something that Tai didn't hear it well right but not before he felt his arms couldn't move at all.

_What the—?!_ Tai thought as his body couldn't move as if they were numb for some reason. But not he felt pain from his back which caused him to fall into the ground as his attacker was the other Gazimon as black smokes coming out of his mouth.

"This is actually the first time we come face to face with humans who were capable of coming at us…but in the end, all of you humans are weak." Gazimon said, kicking Tai's body and sending across the floor.

Tai hiss in pain as he struggles to get up from the ground and didn't notice his D'arc was almost out of his pocket.

"If you think that you going to do something of those fancy moves again, then you think again when our stun blast hit you already." Gazimon grins at his success.

Meanwhile the other Gazimon stands up after slowly recovered from the attack and coming to his companion's side.

"I wonder what take you so long?" he asked, looking at Tai's body on the ground.

"So, how does it feel, pathetic fools?" the feline hybrid Digimon grinned at the beaten form of the Striker leader. "How does it feel to be put on the ground as the pathetic worms that you are?"

"I won't…give up as long as I live." Tai said while barely standing on his feet due to the paralysis effect, which surprised even the two Gazimon, however for a second. "I have a promise to make…I won't let it end like this!"

Both Gazimon chuckles at Tai's foolish attempt and decide to charge at him.

Suddenly Tai's D'arc burst out from his pocket and conjures some kind of red barrier around Tai to deflect both Gazimon's attack. This cause both Gazimon send flying backward to the ground.

"My D'Arc…?" Tai blinks. Before he realized what is going on, a red light burst out of the D'Arc as he could see a figure standing in front of him.

"It has been a long time since we last meet, Tai." the mysterious figure said. "I was waiting for this day."

As the light vanished, Tai comes to face a yellow-orange mini t-rex with longer arms, thick claws, and green eyes.

"Who are you?" Tai asked.

"I'm Agumon. I had been waiting for you, Taichi" the yellow-orange mini T-rex said, smiles at Tai.

"Then you're my Digimon partner…?" Tai asked in realization. But there is something familiar about this Digimon that Tai couldn't recall where exactly.

"Digimon partner? How is it possible that this brat got a Digimon?" Gazimon groan as he and his twin getting up from the ground.

"Don't tell me that he is one of them?" the other Gazimon asked, confused. Their host didn't tell them that this guy have a Digimon.

"Who cares? We better get rid of them!" Gazimon said in an arrogance tone.

"I won't allow that!" Agumon said, stood in front of Tai…"**Pepper Breath!**" he shouted, sending a fireball at Gazimon's face.

"Whoa…" Tai started. Suddenly his D'Arc comes back into his hand and there is new information on the screen about Agumon.

**Agumon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Reptile**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Attacks: Pepper Breath, Claw Attack, Spirit Fire, Cross Fire, & Battle Hawk**

Gazimon send to the ground by the fireball but not before the other Gazimon coming at Agumon from the side. Tai and Agumon saw this as they punched Gazimon in the face at the same time which could knock a day light out of anyone right now.

"Let's even the odd, Agumon." Tai charging ahead with Agumon follows behind him as they're coming at the two Gazimons.

Gazimon didn't have time to react as Tai coming at him with a flying kick before he found himself until he come face with Agumon with his mouth of fire.

"**Pepper Breath!**" Agumon shouts, unleashed a stronger fireball then before and hit Gazimon in the chest. Suddenly Gazimon's body begins to shatter into particles but not before it reconstructs itself into some kind of white egg with blue stripes before hitting the ground.

"I'm getting out of here!" The other Gazimon screams, after seeing his companion turning into a Digi Egg and fled from both Tai and Agumon.

"Get back here, coward!" Tai shout. He and Agumon were able to chase after Gazimon before he unleashed his Electric Stun Blast to the ground as it creates a smoke for the feline hybrid Digimon to escape from them.

"Damn that guy is good at slipping away," Tai complains. Suddenly he turns his attention toward Agumon who happens to be his new Digimon partner.

"Umm…thank you for the saving my life early, Agumon." he said, scratch his hair. He felt a little awkward after saying that.

"It was nothing, Tai." Agumon replied. "I'm sure we will get him, next time when we see him."

* * *

Unknown to both Tai and Agumon, their actions have already been seen by Mio, when she thought Tai was in trouble but she couldn't believe what she have seen early.

_What in the world are those things? Taichi, what is going on?_ Mio thought as she watches Tai and Agumon chasing after the other strange creature. She was thinking about confront Tai right now and get some answers but she felt that it isn't the right time and decide to leave the place now.

She is a little wary of the strange reptile (or dinosaur?) that came out of nowhere and protected her friend. And she hoped that Tai have some answers tomorrow.

* * *

"I don't mean to ask but do I know you from somewhere?" Tai asked as he still couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this Digimon.

"Well, I guess that I'm not surprised you and Kari might have already forgotten about me after I left the real world but I did promised we meet again someday" Agumon said in a disappoint tone before giving Tai a hopefully look.

Tai was a little confuse about what Agumon is talking about while he still don't know why he know him before he remember the voice in his dream from before.

"_Never matter how far we're…We're still friends. I'm sure we can meet again. Promise me you will be brave and making more friends, Tai."_

Tai's eyes become wide as if he was hit by a high speed train when memory of a strange Digi Egg coming out of their dad's computer, two giant Digimons in Odaiba, and Tai see his friend for one last time finally come back to him.

"It can't be…" Tai gasp. That dream wasn't a dream at all BUT a forgotten memory that he nearly forgotten after promised to see each other again someday. "Koromon…is that really you?" Tai asked, slowly.

"You do remember me, Tai!" Agumon said, tearfully.

"You…! I never thought to see you again after all these years!" Tai shouts, as he tackles Agumon with a bear hug which caught the reptile Digimon in surprised. "Koro- no Agumon…! I'm so sorry that I forgot about you, buddy!"

"I always believe we will see each other again after all you and Kari are the best friends I ever have." Agumon respond, happily.

"I know…I couldn't believe that after all these years you still remember us" Tai wiped his tears away with his arm. "I always have hoped you will come back to us, buddy."

"Don't worry, Tai! I will be there for you to the end" Agumon said.

Suddenly Tai remember the strange Digi Egg that Gazimon have turned into as he and Agumon come toward it.

"Now onto important matters, what exactly we're supposed to do with this Egg?" Tai asked. There is no way, he want to deal with Gazimon again after nearly killed by him and his brother.

"I have no idea either." Agumon agreed.

Suddenly both Tai and Agumon heard a 'beep' noise as Tai took out the D'Arc but before they knew it, a bright light come out of screen and zapped the Digi Egg as it disappeared in front of them.

=**Transfer complete=**

"Whoa!" Both partners look in awe.

* * *

A shadow figure was watching the battle from a dark mirror in front of him; something tells you that he doesn't seem to be human at all due to his demonic black wings.

"How could this be? A single human somehow able to fight one of my Digimons head on and even have a Digimon partner?" Devimon asked, mocking tone. Maybe he should have send more Digimons of vary level to conquer the human world, but he still have to be caution of the Digidestineds.

Suddenly he waves his hand across his mirror as the scene changed and the other Gazimon having already fled as he returned to his host's whereabouts.

"Hmm…it nothing but a mere fluke" Devimon said as his voice turned from displease to amusing. "Soon I will stand into greatness after the Demon Lords see my achievements!"

* * *

Yoshika looking up in the sky, she was admiring how the weather was today but there something more going than she could expect.

_Why do I feeling something big is going to happen?_ Yoshika thought.

* * *

Meanwhile in a music school in Russia, a sliverish hair girl was practicing alone with the piano on her own but not before she accident move her finger on the F flat instead of C note by mistake.

_What is this feeling in the air?_ The sliverish hair girl thought.

* * *

In Germany…

The three different girls who happen to be in different class but gone to the same school felt something is really gone changed.

* * *

Somewhere in Finland…

"What's this?" The girl look at her tarot card that falls from her table and picked it up as she have a strangest look on her face right now.

_A fatefully encounter will changed your life?_ The girl thought as she stares at her card.

"Oh well, there is no doubt that could happen…" the girl mutter as she glance around as if the coast was clear and took out her secret collection.

* * *

In America…

"Shirley! Can you help me here?"

"Coming, gramps!" an orange hair girl shouted as she picked up the daily mail that came in this morning but she stopped when she look up into the air as the weather is nice. "Hmm…there is no doubt today will be good day for racing"

* * *

In Italy…

A young girl with black hair looks up into the air as she has a devious grin on her face. She felt something exciting is going to happen soon but not before she having to running away again from her teacher.

* * *

In France…

"What is this ominous feeling in the air?" a blond hair girl asked as she looking outside of her castle already with her teacup in her hand.

* * *

In England…

"Aaahhh!"

***BOOM!***

Stuck in a pile of books was a dirty blond hair girl as she trying to organized the books on the higher shelf but she ends up falling from the mini stairs while carrying books.

_What was that odd feeling I felt early?_ She thought.

* * *

In an unknown realm in the Digital world, there was four shadow like figures gathered together after discussion about the recently report from Devimon himself.

"There is no doubt about it…it's a new group of guardians, The Strikers squad." The sea serpent like creature said.

"So new kiddies coming to play heroes!" the small figure who resembles a puppeteer said.

"Should we get rid of them?" A large figure resemble a reptile or dinosaur with two large cannons on his back asked.

"Not yet, Machinedramon." The fourth figure said. There is no much to tell but he is wearing bright color clothes.

"Why?" Machinedramon asked.

"Shouldn't we get rid of them soon, Piedmon?" The sea serpent like creature asked.

"Not yet, MetalSeadramon." Piedmon said in a calm voice. "Unlikely, the so-called Digidestineds. This is a great chance to see how far they will go up against Devimon before determined if they're threat to our Lords' plan against the Digital world."

"You might have a point there, I wonder how they're going up against Devimon himself and if they're any better than the Digidestineds." The small puppeteer figure ponders

"You have a point there, Piedmon. After all the Digidestineds couldn't defeat Devimon on their own but only injury him." MetalSeadramon laughed.

"Indeed, but soon our Lords will returns to this world and no one can stop them." Piedmon said, giving a sinister smile.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER'S PREVIEW:**

**-The missing Gazimon still on the loose in the city.**

**-Tai got an shocking confront by Mio**

**-Tai and Agumon have more to deal with.**

**Next chapter: A confrontation with his Best Friend! Mio's friendship! Falcomon arrives!**

**Read and Review**

* * *

**Here are the ages of Tai and the girls in this story if you readers are curiosity about how old are the characters:**

**Tai: 15**

**Mio: 16**

**Minna: 15**

**Getrud: 15**

**Shirley: 15**

**Erica: 14**

**Eila: 14**

**Yoshika: 13**

**Lynette: 13**

**Perrine: 13**

**Sanya: 13**

**Francesca: 11**


	3. Task 3: A confront with his Best Friend!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own any of this but the story. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me. To anyone who is interested, drop a line and let me know what you think.**

**Summary: In this world Taichi Kamiya/ Kagami felt he couldn't do his role as an older brother after his little sister Hikari who was distant herself from him… The Strike Witches exists in this world but without magic as they unaware of the destiny will spins for them and Tai which brought them together… But one Digital god of the Digital world brought Tai on a quest to other countries and places to seek new protectors for the Digital world against a new threat…This could be the chance Tai is looking for to being able to talking with his sister again, making new friends, and saving the world…But what he didn't expect his teammates will be all girls.**

**Crossover/ X-Over: Digimon, Strike Witches, References of Kamen Riders and Super Sentai.**

**Review Response:**

**Kurt Angle: Remember what I say before about this is an Alternative Universe where Tai isn't the leader of the Digidestineds which creates some screw up events for the Digidestineds but they manage through. **

**Hakuryukou79: Yes, they're alive. As for Agumon's evolution line….Hehehe sorry but it will be a secret until in future chapters.**

* * *

Digimon Strikers

Task 3: A confrontation with his Best Friend! Mio's friendship! Falcomon arrives!

Tai was walking with Yoshika and Mio after school was already finished. It takes him a short time to figure out how to hide a giant lizard from school and getting back unseen to his friends. He isn't sure about how the school would react to the mess that both Gazimons have made as it looks like a mean prank done by someone.

"What a rough day." Tai sighed as he was still carrying his schoolbag. He was still concern about what happened to the other Gazimon and where did it fled to.

"I'm just glad that no one got hurt." Yoshika said, looking down.

"You say it" Tai said in agreement with what Yoshika. But not before he noticing Mio is looking at him for some reason.

"Mio, what's wrong?" Tai asked.

"Umm...it's nothing." Mio replies before walking ahead of him and Yoshika.

_What's up with Mio?_ Tai thought, confused. He couldn't help but noticing the glance she given him is creepy than usually.

* * *

**Watashi ni dekiru koto, Hitotsuzutsu kanetai** (The things what I can do… I want them to come reality one by one)

There is the image of Tachi Kagami with his eyes closed, and when he opens them, he found himself in the Digital World!

**Yume ni mukatte ippozutsu arukou** (Let's go towards our dream, one step at time)

Then, we can see Tai and Yoshika, Mio and Minna, Perrine and Lynette.

**Watashi ni dekiru koto, Anata ni mo tsutaetai** (The things I can do... I want to tell it to you)

And now we see Gertud and Erica, Shirley and Francesca, and finally Sanya and Eila.

**Akiramenaide tsubasa hirogete **(Without giving up, let's spread our wings…)

All of them are over a meadow, and their Digimons are by their side, all of them seem happy and finally the image changes to the horizon.

**Saa tobou yo ashita no tame ni** (and fly for the sake of our tomorrow)

Tai and the girls move forward, signalizing the start of the Adventure.

**Mou iya datte hiza wo kakaete nageku toki mo** (Even at a time of grieving while saying "No more" and hugging your knees,)

Tai begin his day leaving his home to go to the School, and in the way to School he is greeted by Mio and Yoshika, and the three of them walk and talk to each other.

**Daijoubu nakanaide kitto dekiru** (Everything will be fine, so don't cry, I'm sure we can do it.)

Sanya is playing the piano alone in a room; Eila is reading the fortune of some girls, Gertrud is talking to the students of her class as a duty of being the class president, meanwhile Erica is sleeping in her desk during Gertrud speech, Minna is singing in a music room, Perrine is drinking tea outside her family castle, meanwhile Lynette is organizing some books in their bookshelves, Francesca is being scolded by a teacher for making trouble and finally Shirley is looking with interest at a motorcycle in a shop.

**Yuuki no tobira chotto akeru dake dayo** (You just have to open the door of the courage just a bit)

But suddenly the Sky turns dark, and our heroes can see the six evil figures of the Demon Lords trying to cross to our world.

And army of evil Digimons are ready to wreak havoc in the Human World.

**Egao gyutto dakishimete **(and strongly embrace your smile.)

In that moment all of the Digimons of our heroes appeared to defend their partners. Each of them determined to fight with all their strength.

**Takaku takaku maiagare** (We'll fly higher and higher!)

Tai and his friends and their Digimons go to fight against the evil army.

**Watashi ni mo dekiru koto, Yasashisa wo mamoritai** (The thing I can want to do is protect that kindness)

A Parrotmon is attacking our heroes, who dodge the attacks and are ready to counterattack.

**Namida fuitara tobitatou ashita he** (If I wipe away my tears, I can fly towards our tomorrow)

All of the Digimon of Tai and the girls launched their attacks toward Parrotmon, who end being defeated and eventually dissolved into Digital Data.

**Watashi kara todoketai, Totte oki no mahou de** (I want to convey while holding the embers of magic)

Tai is showing the girls around his city, but in that moment they encounter the first and second generation of Digidestined.

Both groups only look at each other, Tai is slightly looking away from Kari with a little of sadness in his eyes, but he feels the hand of Mio in his shoulder, and look to see the girls smiling at him, that is enough to make Tai regain happiness in his eyes.

**Mou utsumukanai yakusoku suru wa **(I won't hold my head down anymore, I promise you)

All the D-Arcs start to shining, and the silhouette of the Digivolves forms of the Digimons of our heroes can be seen.

**Jiyuu no tame, Mirai no tame ni **(for the sake or our freedom…for the sake of our future)

The scene finished with Tai and the Girls, and their Digimons taking a photo of themselves, all of them smiling.

* * *

**Kamiya Residents**

The next day was a Saturday where Tai usually chilled out at home watching his TV shows or play with his friends. But not today when Tai thought today will be a good chance of finding out more about where the other 'Digi-Strikers' are located when he and Agumon are looking through his D'Arc as they discover a large hologram of world map appeared in front of them already.

"So we're going to travel all over these places, Tai?" Agumon asked.

"From the looks of it…" Tai studies the world map as he making reference with his world history book's map. "Well…We have to go to Russia, England, France, Finland, and Whoa…! America?! Tou-san will be freaked out that I will be traveling to all of these places."

"So when should we go?" Agumon asked.

"Not yet, I still don't understand the rest of the functions of D'Arc beside I don't want to freak my family out when I'm going on this journey but I'm thinking that focus on looking for recruits in Japan." Tai said as he pointed to Japan's location. "Meaning looking for new friends to joined the group." Tai said with a smile.

"What's wrong, Agumon?" Tai asked, notices a sad look on Agumon's face right now.

"It's just I can't believe Kari have changed and she being cold to you, Tai…She isn't the same little girl I remember" Agumon said, quietly. Even though Tai managed to hide him from the rest of his family, but he was able to aware of what's going on outside of the D'Arc after his awakening.

"I know but someday we see each other eye to eye again and be siblings again" Tai said with determination in his voice, clenches his fist. No matter far, his sister goes; he will be there to protect her like he promised. "I'm sure Kari will be really happy to see you again too, Agumon. But we have to remember that we can't expose our mission to the Digidestineds like Yggrdrassil warned us." He said as Agumon munching on snacks he brought for him.

"So what now?" Agumon asked with foods in his mouth.

Tai turned off the hologram map of his D'Arc before answering his partner's question. "Now we have some research in the Library that must be done." He responds.

"Umm…Tai, What is the Library?" Agumon asked as he titled his head in curiosity.

* * *

Later, Tai was in the library and begins to researching about other countries since his mom won't think of anything suspicious for him to go there on his own and his sister who happened to hanging out with her friends.

"It should be around here somewhere…" Tai said, looking at the book code in his hand before continue walking through the bookshelves.

Currently, he is looking for a book about Russia right now after seeking out other books about several other countries.

_This shouldn't been hard_… he thought. Tai continued to look further until he spots a blue book with the matching barcode that he being looking for!

Tai reach for the book and was able to start his researching about the different countries when he heard someone's footsteps behind him.

"So this is where you are, Taichi." A familiar voice Tai knows too well.

Tai turns around to see his best friend Mio who happens to be wearing a white shirt and blue shorts today since there isn't school today. "Mio…what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I thought you might want to spar today but your mother told me that you're off in the library to researching. Care to tell me what you're exactly researching?" Mio asked.

Tai remain silent for a moment. He nearly forget that Saturday is when he and Mio usually sparing together. But he is kind of busy trying to research other countries, making a new flag for the team, seeking out two new members of the team in Japan right now.

"Umm…Countries" Tai replies. There is nothing wrong about study other countries right?

"I see," Mio blinks. "Do you need any help?"

"Not today, Mio…I need to get going on with my studies but I'm sure that I will come by later." Tai said as he was able to walk away.

"I see…and you're going to play with the giant lizard of yours?" Mio asked.

Suddenly Tai froze as if he felt his heart stop beaten for a moment as his eyes were widened instantly.

"W-What did you say?" Tai asked as he proceeded to sweat bullets.

"Please, don't try and deny it, Taichi." Mio said, glaring.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Mio?" Tai asked, shaking his hands in defensively.

But not before Mio caught one of his hands and pulled him to the corner of the bookshelf, her face was an inch close to Tai which caused him to blush for being this close to his childhood friend and one who he trusted as best friend.

"Don't attempt to lie, I know you longer, Taichi. I saw everything happened yesterday" Mio stated in a low voice. "You got into fight with strange monsters on the rooftop and a strange giant lizard came out of nowhere saved your life. I demand to know what the hell is going?!"

Tai couldn't bear to look at Mio any longer as he ends up pushing her aside and begins to run away after dropping the book to the ground.

"Taichi!" Mio shout, angry.

She ran after him despite ignored both rules about running or shouting in the library. Tai keeping on running as he aware Mio won't rest that easily and saw her gaining up on him soon when he left the library.

"Taichi!"

"Mio, I'm sorry but I can't get you involved" Tai said in a low voice. But what he didn't know that Mio actually heard what he just says as she has a surprise look on her face.

Despite Mio is better than him in the ways of swords when she was practiced at a young age; however Tai is more athletic than Mio in running and physical exercises as he begins to move faster away from Mio.

"Tai wait!" Mio yelled at him, but he already left in a hurry.

* * *

Tai was running aimlessly across the street. He knows that it won't be long for Mio to catch with him when she knows him longer.

_Why did I run away like that? _Tai thought. Especially how he gets nervous when Mio's face was so close to—

_But what is this feeling? When did she get so bold… _Tai thought as he trying to calm the blush on his face. '_This never happens in the past before…_' while continue walking until he saw a familiar flower store nearby and decide to make a quick stop.

* * *

Tai was sure this place where he could hide from Mio before someone already noticed him. He was greeted by a man who was carrying a flower pot in his hand. He has black hair and a cheerful smile on his face.

"Hey Yugo-nissan" Tai said.

"Greeting Tai," Yugo said in kind tone. "What brought you to the shop today?"

"I guess looking for a place to hide." Tai said.

"Hmm…let me guess you somehow made Mio angry or something" Yugo said.

"Yeah…" Tai admitted shamefully. This was the person who listens to his problems about fitting in a new school and someone who Tai consider his older brother.

"Well you better make it up to her later, Tai" The florist assistance said. "Since you're here, care to help me carry some of these flower pots to the back shelf?" Yugo asked.

"Sure," Tai said as he got over his thoughts about Mio. He followed his older brother figure to the storage room.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the city, the Gazimon who survived from the fight against the human and his partner Agumon had awakens within his host's body and sense a familiar presence in the air.

"I see that you have already awakened," the dark voice said.

"Lord Devimon, what are you doing here?" Gazimon asked, nervously. He never expected his boss would be right now.

"Because I heard about your kinsmen got destroyed by the human child and his partner" Devimon's voice could be heard only by Gazimon himself.

"I will make him paid! But how am I supposed to win?" Gazimon asked.

"I thought of giving you a chance to even the odd with more dark spores on your host." Devimon said.

Suddenly Gazimon felt dark energy around him as he begins to smirk. "This will felt good." He said before grinning devious. "It time to wake up, my dear host."

* * *

Tai wasn't sure how long time have gone by but after helping Yugo with carrying plants, Tai couldn't stay here since he know this could be one of the place where Mio knew he will go before telling Yugo he was leaving before head out again.

But not when he recognized three guys from the school Football team as they seem to be talking with each other.

"This is bad, I never thought we'll have this bad when Jazz was the next person who was injury too soon for the training." a black hair teen said.

"But did you hear he got attack by some kind of monster with silver fur…like other members did" This caught Tai's attention as his eyes begins to wide.

"Where did this happen?" Tai asked.

"At the arcade center where the creature was last seen—" But before they know it, Tai was already off in a hurry downtown.

"**Tai do you think it could be the other Gazimon?**" Agumon asked from his D'arc.

"There might be a chance, aibou. But we still don't know or what is this host" Tai said honestly. "But I know that whoever attack people from my school…I will stop them before anyone else get hurt."

* * *

"Damn it, Taichi." Mio mutter to herself after leaving the Florist store. This was one of the places that she knew Tai would go but it seems he already left according to Yugo.

_Where the hell are you?_ Mio thought as she continue running through the street.

* * *

The arcade park was just what it was titled of the store. Plenty of gadget and video game stores were there, visited often by the students and teenagers of the city looking for the newest phone, game, or game system.

It was the area Tai was walking through during the weekends with his friends. But sometime by himself since there are times he would want to practice his own styles with virtual games.

Tai begins to search through the arcade store where he often goes to have some fun but not this time when he learn someone got hurt. Tai wasn't sure who could this 'Host' he supposed to look for but he does know criminals always returned to the scene of the crime.

"**Are you sure that Gazimon might show up here?**" Agumon asked.

"I don't know but we need some clues on how to find this Digimon" Tai respond in a quiet voice and continued look around.

But before Tai could look around, he turns around but to see no one is there.

_That was strange…_Tai thought. He could swear….

***BOOM!***

Videogames were flying through the air after something caused the explosion, sending dust and debris flying everywhere. Tai shield his eyes as the debris appeared and notices two shadows coming out of the debris.

"Well, well, that was boring" a familiar voice belonged to a blue hair boy who happens to wearing a green jacket and white school uniform as Tai knew him from somewhere. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"It can't be…" Tai look stunned. "Ryo-san? What are you—?"

"Oh if you must know I'm here to make sure you won't get near Mio Sakamoto again even if you're her boyfriend." Ryo said with dark tone in his voice. Suddenly there were black claw appear on his right hand and started to charge at Tai.

"Shit!" Tai immediately find an iron bar nearby and use it to block the claws. "Ryo-san…what happened to you, man? You were never like this—" Tai struggles to push forward due to the strange power coming from Ryo. He remembers Ryo from his old elementary school but he couldn't believe this was the same guy from before.

_But when did he get those claws…? I can't help but felt that I see this somewhere…_Tai thought as he was on his guard.

"Shut up! I couldn't stand how someone like you befriends Mio Sakamoto and transferred school to be with her." Ryo growled.

"Serious! Why the hell people are seeing us like a couple anyway?!" Tai shouts as he suddenly launches a hard kick against Ryo in the stomach and forcing him back. "If you think that I join her school for that reason… then you're wrong. I have a promise to keep..."

"Then…I will **kill you!**" Ryo said but not before his body begins to given off dark aura.

"**Tai, something is coming out of his body!**" Agumon said as Tai saw the Gazimon emerged out of Ryo's body and Ryo himself suddenly begins to collapse. "Yeah this is like on Kamen Rider OOO ..." Tai regardless as he was ready to get his D'Arc out right now.

"Let's do this, aibou!" Tai said. A bright red light coming out of the D'Arc and it was none other than Agumon.

But not before three more Gazimons suddenly appeared out of Ryo's body as well and siding with their buddy right now.

"It nice to meet you again, but I'm here for before" Gazimon growls.

"I here to make sure you will pay for what you did to people at my school…Now count up your sins!" Tai said, pointing his finger at them.

Suddenly the four Gazimons charged at Tai and Agumon simultaneously hoping to attack them all that same time. However Tai swing the iron bar as it hit two Gazimons in the face and send them flying backward. "**Pepper Breath!**" Agumon shouts as launched the fireball hit one of the Gazimon then charging at the other one trying to attack Tai from the behind.

"We need more open room to fight them" Agumon said. Tai nodded as he and Agumon hurry to one of the door and lead them out, drawing the four feline Digimon out an open area.

* * *

"**Electric Stun Blast!**"

Tai and Agumon dodges the attack by rolling down the hill for covered from the attack.

"Agumon! Incoming!" Tai shouts as he got up and notices one of the Gazimon is going to dive attack at them.

"**Claw Attacks!**" Agumon shouts as unleashed attacks with his claws at the Gazimon's face already and sending him backward then before.

Tai putted one of the Gazimons in a headlock and threw him to another Gazimon's face as this caused them to clash with each other. Meanwhile the other Gazimon was able to dig through the ground. Agumon spotted this threat and hit him with a hot flame from his mouth.

"Just give up or we will have to force you four back into Digi Eggs." Tai respond.

Gazimon got up and begins to look angry than before and shouted, "Never…You will paid for what you did!" Suddenly the feline Digimon begins to glowing in violet aura as the other three Gazimon were sucked by their comrade. When the light begins to dimmed, it revealed a large Gazimon which is almost close to Tai's height and his furs are black.

Suddenly Black Gazimon trying to attack Tai but not before Agumon jump in front to protect Tai and send the two friends flying backward.

"Agumon! You saved me again" Tai said.

"Yeah…but I'm glad you're ok." Agumon said.

But the Black Gazimon didn't wait and begin to come after Tai again. Tai have enough of this guy for attacking his childhood friend/ partner and respond back with several punches which sends Black Gazimon back but Tai's attacks seem to have light effect on him than before. Tai dodges Black Gazimon but not until Black Gazimon find an opening and delivers a punch which send Tai tumbling along the ground.

The Black Gazimon was able to finish Tai off but Tai suddenly heard a *****clink***** sound before notices Mio was in front of him who with a katana defending against Black Gazimon's claws.

"I know that you end up something stupid, Taichi." Mio said before she ends up facing the Black Gazimon to back a few feet when she slashed him across the chest.

"Mio…what are you doing?" Tai asked, surprise in his tone. He couldn't believe she came out of nowhere especially how did she find him here?

"Can we save the talking for later… beside I can't believe you got yourself into a trouble like this!" Mio said.

"Watch out!" Tai shouts as he pushed Mio out of the way when Black Gazimon somehow unleashed a black blast which completely destroy a tree.

"**Pepper Breath!**" Suddenly a bright fireball came out of nowhere and hit Black Gazimon on the back as it revealed none other than Agumon.

"Mio…get out of here! We will hold him off—" Tai spoke but was cut off when Mio grabbed him by his collar shirt.

"No! I'm not leaving you here!" Mio objected. "Didn't we promised that we always be sparring partners!" Mio reminded him of their old promise. "I don't know what you got yourself into… but I will help you better than having your life being endanger again, Taichi!" she said.

"**Dark Electric Blast!**" Black Gazimon hurls another black ball attack at the two friends.

"Tai!" Agumon shouts as he trying to reach to his friend until he senses something in the air and know what it could mean. Suddenly there was a black shield appeared in front of Tai and Mio as the attack was already been deflect it.

"What is going on?" Mio asked as she turning away from the bright light. But Tai saw what creates the shield as he realized is the other blank D'Arc.

"It can't be…the other D'Arc then that would mean…Mio is—" Tai said, realization. Suddenly the blank D'Arc color changed into black before landing in Mio's hand.

"Wait isn't this…?" Mio asked with confused. But before a bright light come out of the D'Arc in Mio's hand and a figure emerged in front of Mio.

This one looks like a giant owl with smaller toothless beak, red eye markings, dark brown body feathers and purple chest feathers with shuriken markings.

"Who are you?" Mio asked.

"I'm Falcomon and I been waiting for you." The owl Digimon replies with a bow.

Tai took out his D'Arc and the data about this Digimon appeared in front of him.

**Falcomon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Bird**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Attacks: Scratch Smash, Ninja Blade, Firecracker Smokescreen, Wind Blade, Shadow Screen, & Falco Rush.**

Falcomon immediately notice Black Gazimon was coming at them again and Agumon is already by Tai's side. "Allow me to assist you." Falcomon said.

Agumon nods in agreeing with Falcomon. "Then let's do it!" He said.

"**Falco Rush!**" Falcomon shouts, tramps on the Black Gazimon's head while in the air which caused the Feline Digimon to scream.

"**Pepper Breath!**" Agumon shout, launching a fireball. Falcomon immediately fly out of the way and let Black Gazimon gets hit in the process.

"Now let's adding our attacks together…! **Wind Blades! / Pepper Breath!**" Suddenly both Agumon and Falcomon unleash their attacks at the same time and made a fire mini-twister that engulf the Black Gazimon until nothing seems to be left.

* * *

Tai and Mio ends up watching ambulance in front of the arcade store. When they came back to check on Ryo, it turns out that he doesn't remember anything about what happened before but he only felt regrets for unknown reason.

"At least no one will get hurt…" Tai said before noticing Mio still have a serious look on her face 'You still owe me an explanation look' and Tai knew he couldn't get out if he wants to...

Soon Tai begins to tell Mio about the mission Yggrdrassil got himself into and looking for others who are going to be on the team in other countries.

"So…after this we're going on a country jumping trip around the world to find our teammates, huh." Mio said. She find it little hard to believe that her friend got contact with an actually god from another world but this bring to her next question. "This might be fine but why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Because my sister Kari was one of the Digidestineds and this is the only way I could even see my sister on good term again." Tai said.

"So that why there is a gap between you and your sister…" Mio said. To her, this kinda of unfair that two siblings are seperated due to one have power and other doesn't.

"Listen…Mio I'm so sorry about before—" Tai said.

"Save your apology later until you become a better leader, Taichi. You sound really lame right now." Mio said in an amusing tone.

"Mio! I'm serious!" Tai counter before he felt a pinch on his arm by Mio.

"But don't think you're going to be alone in this war, Taichi!" Mio declared in jolly voice. "It will be my duty as your best friend to make sure that you don't get into too much trouble and our future teammates."

Tai was quite speechless by Mio's declaration. There is nothing from being friends with an heiress of a family who still practices the ways of sword with determination like that. Tai felt it would be nice to have his best friend on board, since it would make things a little easier.

"I will be in charge of the team since I'm the leader." Tai said.

"Fine! But do anything stupid, Taichi" Mio said. "If you're going to be the leader than I would take second in command position since someone has to keep an eye on you!"

"I don't know, Mio." Tai said, devious smirk. "Being a leader is hard work plus the responsible and I'm not sure if you have what it takes"

Suddenly Tai felt a killing aura coming from Mio as she have an sinister look on her face, this caused Tai to move slowly back. "Mio…?"

"Oh you don't think I can do it, huh? Or I should be leader instead" Mio said with a sadist in her voice.

"No! I will be the leader!" Tai said.

Meanwhile Agumon and Falcomon were watching over their partners as they begin to have childish arguments.

"Are humans always like this?" Falcomon asked.

"I'm not sure… but do you think we should stop them?" Agumon said.

"I'm not sure..." Falcomon respond.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER'S PREVIEW:**

**-Strange incidents occur recently in school.**

**-Yoshika making a decision that is affect by her new resolve. **

**-A new enemy watches the Strikers squad from afar.**

**Next chapter: Night party! Yoshika's resolution! Renamon will be there to protect you!**

**So we end this chapter with Tai and Mio begins to have a childish arguments…I hope they don't ends up killing each other about who is in charge. Also Tai still in deny about the couple rumors of him and Mio.**

**Read and Review!**


	4. Task 4: Night party!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own any of this but the story. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me. To anyone who is interested, drop a line and let me know what you think. Also for those who are curious about when should I return the story about Tai as Kamen Rider Eternal I'm going to make to turn it into a crossover with Fairy Tail.**

**Crossover/ X-Over: Digimon, Strike Witches, References of Kamen Riders and Super Sentai.**

**Review Response:**

**Luis- Well, Agumon won't be Wargreymon in this story since I'm using the D'Arc system from Tamers.**

* * *

Digimon Strikers

Task 4: Night party! Yoshika's Resolution! Renamon will be there to protect you!

It was a slow day in Kamiya resident, but for Tai have a little hard time of getting up early in the morning again due to certain training from a certain swordswoman in his mind right now.

"What in the world was Mio thinking?" Tai grumble to himself. He doesn't felt like going to school, but he must.

"**Are you alright, Tai?**" the voice of his partner through the D'Arc right now.

"I'm fine..." Tai said. He dragged himself out of his bed without cursing Mio for the training and going into his closet where his school uniforms were hanging.

"**I never thought your friend will take training serious.**"

"Tell me about it," Tai said, holding his D'Arc. "She will be an excellent military coach right now. Beside something tell me she still had hard time of accepting this."

Suddenly Tai paused when he notice today's date on the calendar and have a sad look on his face right now as he remember something.

"I see…" Tai mutter before going through his closet.

* * *

Meanwhile at the same time at Mio's house which is really big, Mio was ready to for school and discussing about searching for the next recruit when she stops by to look on the calendar and saw an important date on the calendar.

"What is that day marked on the calendar?" Falcomon asked curious.

Mio didn't respond to her Digimon partner's question as she shown a sorrow look on her face as well.

* * *

**Watashi ni dekiru koto, Hitotsuzutsu kanetai **(The things what I can do… I want them to come reality one by one)

There is the image of Tachi Kagami with his eyes closed, and when he opens them, he found himself in the Digital World!

**Yume ni mukatte ippozutsu arukou** (Let's go towards our dream, one step at time)

Then, we can see Tai and Yoshika, Mio and Minna, Perrine and Lynette.

**Watashi ni dekiru koto, Anata ni mo tsutaetai **(The things I can do... I want to tell it to you)

And now we see Gertud and Erica, Shirley and Francesca, and finally Sanya and Eila.

**Akiramenaide tsubasa hirogete** (Without giving up, let's spread our wings…)

All of them are over a meadow, and their Digimons are by their side, all of them seem happy and finally the image changes to the horizon.

**Saa tobou yo ashita no tame ni **(and fly for the sake of our tomorrow)

Tai and the girls move forward, signalizing the start of the Adventure.

**Mou iya datte hiza wo kakaete nageku toki mo **(Even at a time of grieving while saying "No more" and hugging your knees,)

Tai begin his day leaving his home to go to the School, and in the way to School he is greeted by Mio and Yoshika, and the three of them walk and talk to each other.

**Daijoubu nakanaide kitto dekiru **(Everything will be fine, so don't cry, I'm sure we can do it.)

Sanya is playing the piano alone in a room; Eila is reading the fortune of some girls, Gertrud is talking to the students of her class as a duty of being the class president, meanwhile Erica is sleeping in her desk during Gertrud speech, Minna is singing in a music room, Perrine is drinking tea outside her family castle, meanwhile Lynette is organizing some books in their bookshelves, Francesca is being scolded by a teacher for making trouble and finally Shirley is looking with interest at a motorcycle in a shop.

**Yuuki no tobira chotto akeru dake dayo** (You just have to open the door of the courage just a bit)

But suddenly the Sky turns dark, and our heroes can see the six evil figures of the Demon Lords trying to cross to our world.

And army of evil Digimons are ready to wreak havoc in the Human World.

**Egao gyutto dakishimete** (and strongly embrace your smile.)

In that moment all of the Digimons of our heroes appeared to defend their partners. Each of them determined to fight with all their strength.

**Takaku takaku maiagare** (We'll fly higher and higher!)

Tai and his friends and their Digimons go to fight against the evil army.

**Watashi ni mo dekiru koto, Yasashisa wo mamoritai **(The thing I can want to do is protect that kindness)

A Parrotmon is attacking our heroes, who dodge the attacks and are ready to counterattack.

**Namida fuitara tobitatou ashita he** (If I wipe away my tears, I can fly towards our tomorrow)

All of the Digimon of Tai and the girls launched their attacks toward Parrotmon, who end being defeated and eventually dissolved into Digital Data.

**Watashi kara todoketai, Totte oki no mahou de **(I want to convey while holding the embers of magic)

Tai is showing the girls around his city, but in that moment they encounter the first and second generation of Digidestined.

Both groups only look at each other, Tai is slightly looking away from Kari with a little of sadness in his eyes, but he feels the hand of Mio in his shoulder, and look to see the girls smiling at him, that is enough to make Tai regain happiness in his eyes.

**Mou utsumukanai yakusoku suru wa **(I won't hold my head down anymore, I promise you)

All the D-Arcs start to shining, and the silhouette of the Digivolves forms of the Digimons of our heroes can be seen.

**Jiyuu no tame, Mirai no tame ni **(for the sake or our freedom…for the sake of our future)

The scene finished with Tai and the Girls, and their Digimons taking a photo of themselves, all of them smiling.

* * *

Tai was fully dressed in his school uniform and gone out of his room before he encounter a two familiar brown eyes stares back at him.

_Kari…_ Tai thought.

Neither Kamiya siblings were about to speak until Tai sat down and Kari left immediately as he knew it was going to happens already like in the past.

"Hikari! Come back here!" their mom shouts with angry when she spotted her daughter heading for the door already.

But he already hears the door was already slammed and his mom come back with a sad look on her face.

"Kaa-san, are you ok?" Tai asked softly.

"I'm fine." his mom said.

"Don't worry, Kaa-san. I promised you and tou-san that I will get through Kari someday…" Tai said with a determination tone.

"I know you will but don't do anything stupid that you will end up getting killed." His mom said.

"No promises." Tai said. "Also I will be home later today since I will be at Yoshika's."

"Ok but don't be out too later." His mom said.

* * *

*Beep!*

The sound of the alarm clock aroused Yoshika from her sleep, nearly causing her to fall from her bed. Yoshika got up from bed and look at the small picture frame on her table.

It shows a picture of her, Tai, and Mio together smiling while having fun in the park as this given her something to smile. But she notices a marked date on the calendar which caused her to have a sad look on her face right now.

_Tou-san…_Yoshika thought. Why couldn't anyone find him?

"Yoshika! Your friends are here!" the voice of her mother from her door caused Yoshika to jump up off her bed.

"I'm coming!" Yoshika shout.

When she opens her window, she spots both Tai and Mio were in the front door.

"Morning Tai-nii! Mio-neechan!" Yoshika said, smile.

"Good to see you up, Yoshika!" Tai shout, waved back.

"Yoshika if you don't get down here, we will come up and get you!" Mio said with strict tone.

"Hai!" Yoshika said as she gone back inside.

* * *

Unknown to the people, Devimon was watching through his mirror in his dimension, looking for the next victims to be used by the Dark spores and bring more dark energy in the process. After scanning through the city, there was a malevolent grin appeared on Devimon's face.

"Excellent," Devimon said.

"Those foolish children won't see what it coming…" Devimon said, as one of his hands was glowing with violet colors. As within his hand were dark spores.

But unlike the dark spores that Daemon used or the Dark Gears he developed himself, these are something Devimon find unique and will gain his favor to achieve the ultimate power in the future.

* * *

"Did you hear about that accident happens…?"

"Yeah" Tai watches several students were talking to each other while he was at his locker.

"There is no doubt they're talking about the incident on Saturday." A voice causes Tai to turns to see Mio next to him right now.

"It possible," Tai said, grabbing his books.

"Do you think _they_ will notices this as well?" Mio asked. Tai know who Mio referring to by 'they' as in the Digidestineds.

"I doubt since it has been near a year since the last time Kari and others gone there." Tai replies. He already suspicious it happens again when he and his parents notices Kari came home late than usual and puts the pieces together.

"I'm actually worried if we got caught or something." Mio said.

Tai wasn't sure if Mio was joking or not about them being friends but after what they been through together with Yoshika.

"If any more of those 'things' popped up, call me instead charging like a maniac, Taichi." Mio respond, serious look.

"You still mad about what happen?" Tai asked. There is still no joke that Mio is upset with Tai's decision of running away from her than telling the truth.

"Yes, what do you think I'm still angry? Especially you _shove_ your own best friend to the bookshelves." Mio said.

Tai especially never want to be reminded of that incident since Mio almost trying _that_ as his face had shade red. "W-Whatever, Mio." He said, reddened.

"Taichi, are you ok? Why are you having a fever right now?" Mio asked worried. She was about to put her hand on Tai's forehead when Tai close his locker.

"Sorry I got to run." Tai said as he left in a hurry with his face is beet red. What the heck is up with his heart pounding like this? Is he getting heart burns?

_Why does he have a fever at time like this?_ Mio thought. Tai never had fevers before and wonder if they should find a recruit to check on Tai's temperature.

He was more worried about people around them getting the wrong idea as he notice some students were giving him the jealous looks while muttering 'lucky bastard' comment.

_I really wish they stop with this rumors…_ Tai thought. He might have to look up for someone on the trip to be Mio's boyfriend or not.

* * *

Tai was reading his textbook before he noticed three students in front of his table. He already had a bad feeling what this is about.

"Hey Kamiya, is it true you and Mio going out?"

"How come you're friends with Mio Sakamoto? She supposed to had beauty rivaled the twin beauties in the school."

"Have you two kissed yet?"

"I heard you two been seeing each other a lot."

"Can you—"

"For the last time…we're just friends nothing more! Can you three leaving since Mayu is here and I doubt Misa-chan will approved of you talking their looks since I heard what happens to last guy who look at them the wrong way." Tai said, his voice become cold.

He hold back by his moral as he wished to pounds these idiots with stupid questions.

This caused the three guys in front of them to walk backward slowly from them and left class since they heard about rumors about Mayu's sister is somewhat scary.

"Thank you, Taichi. I'm sorry about the troubles it causing you." Mayu said, sincere.

"Don't mention it since I especially don't like this either since people always get the wrong impressions." Tai said. Both Mayu and her twin sister are his friends beside several people he look out for.

He was about to looking out the window when he spots a white blur passed one of the trees.

_What was that?_ Tai thought.

"Taichi? What's wrong?" Mayu asked curious.

"Umm…it's nothing. I swore I saw someone by the tree" Tai shrugged.

But when both of them look out the window, no one seems to be there anymore.

"No one is there." Mayu said to Tai.

"This is weird." Tai muttered.

"What are you two looking at?" The voice of their sensei caught their attention.

"It was nothing" Tai said.

"Kamiya, if was nothing then won't you mind tell how to solved this problem?" Tamaki asked, he pointed to the problem on the board right now.

"Hai!" Tai said. He happens to come prepared for anything his teacher throws at him.

* * *

After the lesson, Tai gathers his things into the bag and left class already. He was about to leave for lunch hour when he stop after caught the smell of smoke in the air.

"What the heck is going on?" Tai asked. Suddenly he hears a familiar *****beep*** **sound from his bag and hurry to a place where no one is around.

"What is it…?" Tai took out his D'Arc as a hologram of a compass appears before him, the green arrow is pointing forward.

Tai had a bad feeling something is going on and follows the arrow right now.

_Why isn't the fire alarm on?_ Tai thought confused. This doesn't making any sense right now.

It turns out his instinct was correct as it was near the gymnasium and Tai was about to open the door. But not before he felt something sharp behind his back. Just it was about to stabbed him, Tai jumped out of the way and activate his D'Arc.

"Let's go Agumon!" Tai said.

The attacker was blinded by the light as Agumon materialized by Tai's side. Tai had a better look at his attacker as he recognized the white ghost like creature from Kari's story.

"A Bakemon? There is no doubt Halloween is this sooner." Tai said. This was his first time of seeing a champion level Digimon here.

* * *

Once her class was over, Yoshika Miyafuji packed her stuffs from her desk and was off to outside for lunch with her friends.

"Where is Tai-nii?" Yoshika wonders as her brother figure doesn't seem to be around as the spot under the tree top is where they usually hanged out.

"I'm not sure since I think he was the last person to leave class." Yoshika turns around to see Mayu and her older twin sister Misa but the only difference is Mayu had two ponytails and Misa had one.

"Hmm…I don't see him either but it very strange he isn't this usually late on days like this…" Misa said, sitting beside her sister.

"He must be late or something since I saw him packing his stuffs." Mayu said.

"What's going on?" Yoshika turns around and see her older sister Mio was carrying her lunch.

"Ah, Sakamoto-san, we're wonder where Taichi is. Did you see him by any chance?" Misa asked.

"I haven't." Mio said. But there is no doubt Tai got himself into a mess right now, fortunately she had send her partner to check the area.

* * *

Agumon charged at the ghost Digimon. Bakemon jump away from Agumon's charged before unleashed his own attack.

"**Ghost Chop!**" Bakemon revealed a red claw like hand from his ghost like 'arm' as it becoming larger and did something like karate chop. Agumon jumped from the attack and unleashes his own attack in the process.

"**Pepper Breath!**" Agumon unleash the fireball at the Ghost Digimon as it hit the Ghost Digimon in the head and sending it backward.

"That got it!" Tai remarked. But he felt something was wrong as he turns to find three more Bakemon appears from the wall, they backing up their fallen comrade.

"Get the child and that Digimon!" Bakemon ordered to the other Bakemons.

"**Battle Hawk!**" A suddenly swing of a giant Axe weapon appears in Agumon's claws and he had sending the Bakemons. It hit the Bakemon directly in the head and caused its body to explode into data before changed back into its Digi egg form.

"Thanks buddy." Tai said.

"It was nothing." Agumon said.

"**Zombie Hand!**" Giant decaying claws protrude from under Bakemon's 'arms' and was about to hit Agumon.

"**Firecracker Smokescreen!**" a bunch bamboo cylinders from out of nowhere were hits the Bakemon's arms.

"It seems you boys need my assistance." Tai and Agumon look up to see Falcomon who fly from out of thin air and land before them.

"We had what we came for, human. But next time, we will be back for your energy!" The leading Bakemon growl, took out what looks like a smoke bomb and hits Agumon. Agumon swatted it away and only leave gas. When the gases faded, they found the four Bakemons fled.

"Damn, they got away…" Tai said.

"Falcomon, how did you get here?" Agumon asked curious while holding his giant axe.

Falcomon crossed his wings arms against his chest. "Mio asks me to patrol around the school with my skills if there were any signs of Digimon popping out. I was lucky that I got here in time especially you two got into quite a mess with them." He said.

"Thank you, Falcomon." Tai said. Tai processed into the gymnasium without anyone noticing spotted him or the Digimons since it will be too awkward for him to explain. But it turns out that he doesn't need when he spotted several students passed out from the ground as Tai rush toward them.

Tai knee down toward one of them and check their pulses. "They're ok." He said. But what were the Bakemons were after? Especially who could be the host this time?

* * *

"I see…We're definitely deal with a Digimons of high rank now." Mio stated. She was glad that she sends Falcomon on a patrol mission around the school. She was especially right about keeping an eye on her best friend if anything bad happened.

"You won't expect me to get into that much of a trouble?" Tai asked, skeptical look at his best friend.

"Of course not, but we must prepared for the worse." Mio said. A samurai had to be prepared for any challenge ahead of them.

"But the question is who the host this time?" Tai asked. Unfortunately the Bakemons didn't leave clues like last time except students in the gymnasium were knocked out.

"Hey Taichi, what do you think the Bakemon means by energy?" Mio asked. She still learns much about Digimon and her new partner.

"Hmm…I'm not sure since I never heard anything about this." Tai said. He might guess Kari and others never dealt with this problem before.

"_I will kill you!" Ryo said but not before his body begins to given off dark aura. Gazimon appears out of Ryo's body and Ryo left collapsing on the ground. _

"It could be possible that the Digimons are feed the negative desires within the humans for more powers in the upcoming war." Tai explains.

"Meaning they're gathering strength by harvest negative emotions." Mio said.

"But I still don't get how it possible…" Tai respond.

"Don't worry; I'm sure we will learn how this is possible." The swordswoman said. She won't allow this to pass by her attention.

"That reminds. Taichi, there is something I been meaning to talk with you about." Tai turn toward Mio seems to be had a curious look on her face.

"What is it?"

"You mention that Agumon had digivolve before. Can you explain how does it work?" Mio asked.

"Sorry but I had no ideas." Tai stated honesty.

"What?" Mio look shocking at her friend.

"I meaning it was long time ago, Mio and I was 6 years old." Tai said. "Even though it would be nice to see Agumon digivolve into Greymon again, then again, he was almost close to height with a Sentai—"

***SMACK***

"What was that for?" Tai asked, rubbing the bump on his head.

"You almost gone otaku mode on me." Mio said in a serious tone. She often gets annoyed when it happens.

Whenever Tai was in his otaku mode, once he starts talking about his favorite super heroes like Super Sentai or Kamen Rider, he won't stop as this was either her or Yoshika's job to bring him back to reality.

"Sorry." Tai said.

"Don't worry about it." Mio said, as her serious tone suddenly become soft. She doesn't have anything against Tai with his hobbies since she happens to like Shinkengers. "I guess we had to figure out how to help our Digimons becoming stronger."

"Yeah. But we need to keep our eyes out for those Bakemons while we're out with Yoshika today" Mio said.

Tai looks down at his school bag. In there something is glowing bright as Tai already sense it and knew who the next one he is looking for is.

Yoshika is the second closest person Tai ever consider a little sister and want to do whatever it takes to keep her safe than getting her in harms' way.

_But why it had to be her?_ Tai thought worried.

"Tai-nii! Mio-neechan! Where had you two been?" Yoshika asked, running toward Mio and Tai.

"Sorry, Yoshika, we were checking around to make sure everyone is ok after that incident." Mio explains in reassured tone.

_It was horrible_, Yoshika thought. She was still shock like others in school as something like this happens but she was glad everyone weren't harm.

"Are you two still coming?" Yoshika asked, hopefully.

"Don't worry, Yoshika. We will be there like we promised." Mio said, confident smile. She won't let her little sister down.

Tai didn't respond as he was still wrapped in his thoughts before Yoshika come to him. "What's wrong?" Yoshika asked with a worried look.

"I-It's nothing." Tai shrugged as he focuses a smile on his face right now. He never want to see Yoshika sad again even since the day her father vanished.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Digital world, the second generation Digidestineds was gathered there for a meeting about a certain person who gone missing.

"Any luck of finding him?" TK asked.

"No but from the looks he was in the Digital world." Cody said.

"But why would Ken leave us like this? I thought we can finally be friends until he ditched us again." Davis said. He thought he finally understand Ken better before he disappear.

"But why he does it?" Yolie asked.

"I'm not sure…it could be that we might be too hard on him." Kari said.

"Or it could be Matt who constant orders around like a tyrant!" Davis scoffed at the blond.

"What did you call my brother?" TK argue back. Even since Davis and others became the new members of the Digidestineds, TK always felt something about him that he doesn't like about Davis when he got the Digi-Egg of Friendship.

"ENOUGH!" Kari shout, causing both boys stop arguing at each other.

"Kari…" The two boys never thought to see her, this mad before which caught their tongues.

"Trying to fight among ourselves won't do anything while we don't know the reason why Ken left us in the first place." Kari said.

"Kari is right." Yolie said.

"Both of you, enough since grandfather say nothing good come with blowing hot air at people's faces." Cody said.

Both Davis and TK give one nasty look at each other before turning away since this will only get their crush angry.

_She will be mine! Not yours! _TK/ Davis thought at the same time and given each other deadly glares. Meanwhile their Digimons seem to be confused about what they're doing.

_Where could he possibly have gone?_ Davis thought.

"Then we should head back before the Digiport is closed since Ken doesn't seem to be here." TK said. Everyone agrees with TK's suggestion since they're tired.

* * *

Devimon felt satisfied as the four Bakemons returns to his lair and how much negative energy they had harvest from their host as the Devil digimon couldn't help but to feel amuses. But he was mostly disturbed by the news from one of the Bakemons and a frowned appears on his face right now.

"That what happens, Devimon-sama." Bakemon said.

"So those pesky Childs and their Digimon partners still trying to interfered with my works again…." Devimon said. There is no doubt this could be a new team of Digidestineds.

"Sir, what should we do?" another Bakemon asked.

"Hmm…if they want to play heroes then I will give them something interesting to play with. After all they couldn't be better than those weak Digi-brats…" Devimon said smirk. Since the certain Digimon who stood against him and Ogremon had only injured him.

* * *

Silently, Tai and Mio watched Yoshika and her mom Sayaka were lit candles and set flowers in front of departed picture of Ichirou Miyafuji, Yoshika's father. Normally this isn't something either they should disrupt but they knew Yoshika need their company as they been her friends.

Suddenly Sayaka comes up to both Tai and Mio. "Taichi, Mio, I thank you for always being there for my daughter Yoshika." She said sad and soft tone.

"It was nothing, Miyafuji-san. After all…Ichirou Miyafuji was friend of my family." Mio said as she seems to be distance right now.

"He was a cool man in my book," Tai said, respectful.

* * *

"Tag you're it!"

"That is nice darling, go run along with your friends."

"But do I have to?"

"Catch this!"

"Kaa-san! I'm hungry!"

"Get back the ball you stupid dog!"

Children were playing in the playground but they were unaware a stranger with red eyes was watching from a hidden location as he already notice the Bakemons are coming from their host.

"Hmm…it looks like I was in time for the show that Devimon puts up right now." The red eyes figure said, smirked. He can't wait to see what happened next.

* * *

"Taichi, are you alright?" Mio asked a bit concern about her friend. "Don't tell me that you got a stomachache right now—"

"Hey Mio…I'm not sure-" Tai said, looking down at the blank D'Arc in his hand right now.

Mio sighed as she already knew what is going on with her friend right now, "You aren't the only one who doesn't want to get Yoshika hurt." she said, put her hand on Tai's shoulder right now.

"But-"

"Taichi, I know Yoshika isn't suitable for battle but we can talk about this with her later." Mio said.

"Thank you, Mio." He said quietly.

"Just don't mop around again, Taichi." Mio said. Suddenly, the two friends were about to talk when they heard a familiar tune as they took out their D'Arcs; the virtue compasses appears on the screens right now. _Speak of the devil…!_

"Damn at the time like this!" Mio said, looking at the numbers of red dots.

"There is no doubt they're close to…" Tai said, reading his compass.

"Taichi! Let's go! We should not waste time!" Mio said, gets up.

"Right!" Tai shout, opens the door of the clinic and runs. He can talk about this with Yoshika later but right now there is trouble right now.

The two friends ran the same direction right now.

But the two friends didn't noticed that Yoshika saw them leaving when she came back with snacks.

_Where they're going?_ Yoshika thought. She was about to followed them after hearing some serious discussing and she notice the blank D'Arc lie on the floor right now.

"What is this?" Yoshika picked up the strange device as she never seen something like this before, but she felt there something familiar about this device.

"_Yoshika-chan, I will be there by your side._" A familiar voice of her father ringed in her head right now which caused her to be shock.

_Tou-chan…where did you go?_ Yoshika thought. She puts it in her pocket and trying to follow her siblings right now. Lately she been worried about them since she noticed their sparring was a little rough than usual, she doesn't know what is going on but she felt something bad will happen.

* * *

Tai sprinted as fast as he could to the location on his compass. As they reached the destination, Tai recognized it was a neighborhood playground but what caught his attention were the smokes in the air.

"This can't be good." Tai said.

"So they multiply like the others. Taichi, let's splits up and help evacuated the civilians before they get hurt." Mio said.

"Sound like my kinda of plan. But be careful of the Bakemons, Mio." Tai said. He knows that once his best friend found a challenge and knows what she had in mind.

"Don't think I will be taken down so easier." Mio said, smug as she took out her D'Arc and took a different direction.

Tai spotted to source of the trouble as the Bakemons appeared again. Tai immediately jumped into the air and give his strongest kick on the Ghost digimon's head.

"Agumon! Let's do this!" Tai shouted with a wide grin on his face.

* * *

"Ghosts!"

A Bakemon was land appeared on one of the sandbox, scaring human children were its other companions seem to having fun of setting thing on flame.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Watch these pitifully humans running are fun!" Bakemon laughed with amusing as he tightens a grip on a little girl.

Before the Bakemon can make his move, he felt a stabbed behind his back and yelled in pain. He didn't realize someone take the little girl out of his grasped.

"Who did that?" Bakemon look around and notice someone standing behind him.

"You Digimons had made a big mistake of harming the people of Japan!" Mio said, grips her katana in her hand.

"Do you think a single human like you can take on us?" Bakemon demands.

"**Ninja Blade!**" Suddenly a burst of ninja stars hit Bakemon in the head as it sends him back.

"Good job, Falcomon." Mio said to her partner.

"It was nothing, my lady. But beware we had more dangers in our hand." Falcomon said as he sense there is more enemies here.

"Then we better get ready." Mio said, going into her stance.

* * *

No one seems to be caring about Tai and Mio or their partners appeared out of nowhere as they're running for their life from the Bakemons right now.

But there was someone alone is running toward the fire set playground and she was looking for her siblings, Yoshika was shocked by the horror of the flame and sight of the Bakemons.

"Monsters…" Yoshika muttered.

Before she become scared, she heard a sobbing sound as she saw a little girl crying as she seems to look lose right now and there is a Bakemon upon her from behind.

"Look out!" Yoshika shout, instinct grabs the girl out of the harm's way.

Just when the Bakemon was about to unleashed its attack on Yoshika, it barely had time to reacted to the attack from behind.

"**Pepper Breath!**"

A fire ball hits the Ghost Digimon, sending it flee from its attack.

Agumon glad he was able to spot the danger in time. Tai ran to join Agumon but his eyes spotted Yoshika and the little girl.

"Yoshika…"

"Tai-nii?" Yoshika whispered, confused.

"Tai! More of them are coming this way." Agumon said, smells the air. They can see four more Bakemons coming their way.

"Yoshika, listen there isn't much time but you got to get out of here." Tai said.

"But I can't leave you or Mio-neechan here…" Yoshika said with a pleading look.

Suddenly Yoshika notice Tai's face begins to show sorrow. "Yoshika, I know you had a lot on your mind but I promise I will talk with you later." he said.

Tai turns his attention toward Agumon. "Let's go, aibou!" Tai and Agumon begin to run toward the Bakemon mobs.

* * *

Yoshika stood there with the little girl and watched as if it like been hours.

"Tai-nii…"

"Kaa-san! Where are you?" The little girl cried.

"Don't worry…I will help you find your mom." Yoshika said, console the child. But right now she can't ignore this little girl.

_Tai-nii…_

Yoshika take the little girl's hand as they are running while Yoshika still wary of the Bakemons. She still worries about Tai.

"Hurry and get out of here!" a familiar voice caught Yoshika's attention as she spotted Mio with a strange bird creature beside her as they were getting more children out of the attack.

"Not so fast, you bastards!" Mio swing her katana and did a double slash on a Bakemon's back, causing the Bakemon to let go off the hostages. Soon Falcomon leaped into action by attack the unfocused Bakemons right now.

_Mio-neechan…_

The thoughts of her older siblings' runs through her mind after she find the mother and she look back at the burning down playground.

_They're willing to face them…_Suddenly the times she spends with them as they're special to her alone was come into through her head right now.

_I can't lose them! I can't let them dead and leave me!_ Yoshika thought to herself, beginning to cry. '_Tai-nii and Mio-neechan…they always been there to protect me. I want to be there to protect them!_'

Yoshika without wasting any second left ran back. What she didn't notice a pink aura glowing around the blank D'Arc in her pocket.

But not before Yoshika came to face with two Bakemons immediately noticed her presence as this caused to freeze.

"This human seem different from others! Let's play a nice game of chasing" a Bakemon said, feral grin on its ghostly face.

"Or we had some snack!" the other Bakemon said.

Time seem to slow down for Yoshika and the two Bakemons.

All of sudden, a pink glowing light came out of the blank D'Arc. Blink, Yoshika stood back as spot a yellow blur came out and quickly knock down the two Ghost Digimons.

"That was a close one." A female voice said.

"Who are you?" Yoshika asked as brown eyes meet icy blues eyes.

Stood before her was a yellow fox stood on two legs.

"I am Renamon and I'm here to protect you." The yellow fox said.

* * *

"**Battle Hawk!**" Agumon shout, summoned his red battle axe and throw it at the Bakemon mobs. The Bakemons were stumbling back against each other. Tai jump into the air and was about to deliver a kick on a Bakemon when the ghost Digimon opens its mouth as his tongue came out, extended out and wrapped around Tai, who find himself struggles with the fleshy bind.

"This is sick!" Tai grunted. There is no way he will becoming Digimon food.

Agumon took his battle axe, leaped and slashed down the Bakemon's tongue, freeing Tai from his bind as the Bakemon hissed in pained right now.

Before the other Bakemons come to attack them, they got hits in the heads by midair bombs from out of thin air which send them flying into the trees. Tai and Agumon turns to see Mio and Falcomon coming their way.

"So Taichi, how does it feel being wrapped in bind by a tongue?" Mio asked curious.

"Arghh!" Tai said. "Don't remind me!"

"Now we had to take care of those jokers" Mio said.

As Agumon and Falcomon were ready to defend their partners, something unexpected happen as the Bakemons look at each other and suddenly emerged into a giant Bakemon as the color becomes black with blue claws. This is Black Lord Bakemon.

"Damn…they merged together." Tai said, this reminded him of how Gazimons did before.

"Falcomon!" Mio said, looking at her partner.

"Right!" Falcomon took up into the air as he flying at the giant Bakemon right now.

"Agumon, you better help out too." Tai said, getting a nod from his partner.

"**Pepper Breath!**"

"**Wind Blade!**"

The two attacks did some damaged against the black Bakemon but unlike his mini counterparts, he isn't that weaken yet and hadn't given up on a fight.

"Take this!" Black Lord Bakemon growl as revealing his claws and caught Agumon within his grasped.

"Agumon!" Tai shout.

"Falcomon! Help him!" Mio shout.

Black Lord Bakemon saw Falcomon attempted to assist his comrade and had a feral smirk on its face right now.

"**Scratch Smash!**" Falcomon shout, coming with the claws on his own wings at Black Lord Bakemon.

"You want him back? Here!" Black Lord Bakemon said. He throws Agumon against Falcomon as both of them were tumbling to the ground on each other.

"Agumon! / Falcomon!" Tai and Mio ran to their partners' side but they caught Black Lord Bakemon's attention instead as he was about to catch them.

"**Diamond Storm!**" Several small projectiles impacted on the Black Lord Bakemon's head. This caused to Black Lord Bakemon move back.

"Where did that come from?"

"Tai-nii! Mio-neechan!"

Tai and Mio look over and saw Yoshika running toward them.

"Yoshika…how did you get here?" Mio asked with disbelief look. There is no way she could saw them leaving.

"She insists on coming to your aid due to the problem you're been having here." A female voice caught Tai and Mio's attention as a large yellow fox appeared next to Yoshika's side from out of nowhere.

"And you're?" Falcomon asked.

"I'm Renamon. It's nice to meet you." Renamon replies.

Mio immediately took out her D'Arc and looking at the information about Renamon.

**Renamon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Beast man**

**Attribute: Data**

**Attacks: Diamond Storm, Kohenkyo, Power Paw**

"But we had a bigger problem to deal with right now." Renamon replies.

Black Lord Bakemon shakes his head as he looks angry at Renamon as it unleashes purplish beam from its mouth.

Soon the Digimon partners immediately took action as they grabbed their human partners to safety.

"There is no way we can't beat that thing with our partners still at Rookies." Mio said.

_If only I can remember how he digivolved…_Tai thought.

"Even so we had to defend our partners from harms." Falcomon said.

Agumon suddenly turn toward Tai. "Hey Tai! Didn't you bring those cards with you?" Agumon asked.

"What?"

This caught Tai's attention. "But Agumon… are you sure you can handle it?" Tai asked. He did notice there is a function about cards.

"I'm positive! Even if I can't digivolved like I used to in the past, I promised that I protect you and Kari no matter what." Agumon said.

"Alright." Tai mutter before he decides to smile.

When the Black Lord Bakemon was about to attack, Tai know he must not waste any time and takes out his rouser deck from his Kamen Rider Collection set. "Eat this!" Tai said, swipe his Reflect Moth card and slashed it through the slot in the side of his D'Arc.

"**REFLECT!**" Suddenly a large image of Reflect Moth was absorbed into Agumon's body, causes Agumon's his power to increase. When Lord Bakemon unleashes another attack, Agumon creates a barrier in front of them and repels his attack.

"That was amazing…" Yoshika said with surprise.

Tai was about to use another card when Mio stop him for moment. "Taichi, I had an idea. If we combine our Digimons attack with the cards' power we might blow this thing back into Digi Eggs." Mio said.

"I want to help out too!" Yoshika said, determined.

"Alright but we had to ends this guy fast." Tai said, lending two rouser cards to Mio and Yoshika.

Mio look at the card with a picture of Hawk and word 'Tornado' while Yoshika's card is a Polar Bear with the word 'Blizzard and Tai got out the Fire Fly card.

Renamon, Falcomon, Agumon stands in front of their partners as the Black Lord Bakemon was going to unleash an attack.

"Now!" Mio said as she and Yoshika took their cards and slashed through the sides of their D'Arcs. Tai took out the six of Diamond.

"**BLIZZARD!**" A large picture of Blizzard Polar was absorbed into Renamon's body; she felt her power is increase rapidly than before.

"**TORNADO!**" A large picture of Tornado Hawk was absorbed into Falcomon's body; a small twister is beginning to form around his legs.

"**FIRE!**" A large picture of Fire Fly was absorbed into Agumon's body; his body begins to give off steam into the air.

"**Blizzard Storm!**" This time the projectiles of large ice missiles appear around Renamon and she fired them.

"**Blaze shot!**" Agumon unleash a powerful blast of flame.

"**Tornado scythe!**" Falcomon sends a razor tornado with his wings.

The three attacks struck with a magnificent explosion.

The Black Lord Bakemon, having taking on three powerful attacks, now his body turns to particles, as his body disappears. But soon the particles turned into dozen Digi-Eggs and they falls to the ground.

"I never saw Egg this big…" Yoshika quickly caught one of the Digi Eggs in her arms and going over it like a curious child who discovered something new.

"I guess we have to clear these Eggs before they get here." Tai said with Mio helping him picking up the Digi Eggs from the ground.

"Taichi, I thinking it's time to let Yoshika know." Mio said, gesturing toward Yoshika who still holding the Digi Egg and looking at them.

* * *

The red eyed figure watched the three children and their Digimon partners fought against a Lord Bakemon. "These children are interesting…there is no doubt their power will grow rapidly before facing the likes of the Demon Lords." The red eyed figure said, grin.

"I will be sure of it." The red eyed figure said.

Soon the mystery figure with red eyes disappears into thin air.

* * *

"—and that it." Tai explains to Yoshika. After they clear up the Digi-Eggs and leave the playground before authorities arrived, they left to a secret room in Mio's place where Tai explains to Yoshika about everything been going on. Mio and Falcomon were checking the area to make sure her parents or anyone overheard them.

When Tai finished his story, he waited to see Yoshika's react after telling her about his sister's adventure and right now. Yoshika had stayed quiet the entire time her brother had told her everything. She was taken everything that he had told her. She took a deep breath.

"I see," Yoshika began. "So that's what been going on."

"Yes," Tai said unsure how she reacts.

"Hikari-chan is a Digidestined… it separated you two apart from being a family." Yoshika said.

"But why do you want to go through this?" Yoshika asked.

"Yoshika?"

"This war seems dangerous and I'm worry about you and Mio-neechan..." Yoshika said.

"But I understand why you want to do it since Hikari-chan could see you as a brother again…to be a family again" Yoshika said.

It bothers her to why Kari always avoid her brother despite several times they seen each other. But she felt it was unfair for her to ignored Tai despite being known as weak since family is the important thing. With the explanation of the Digital world, she finally understands about several times when she remembers seen Tai seem distant from others. But why Kari will go so far of detach from her own brother for another world?

"That right," Mio injected, "This job is the only chance Taichi had to see Kari in good term but we can't let other Digidestineds even Kari herself knowing about our mission or they will get themselves killed."

"Yoshika, I want to owe you and Mio an apology," Tai said soft and sad tone. "I couldn't let myself talking about the Digital world or my sister being a Digidestined since I thought I had to face this alone."

Yoshika look shock at Tai's apology. She decides to take Tai's free hands when they're on his laps and looking at him with a bright smile.

Yoshika said, "It's alright, Tai-nii. I now understand why you want to do this. You're not doing this just for your sister but to protect everyone. I just wish that you had talked to me and Mio-neechan about this than facing this alone."

"Yoshika, I—" Tai was a little speechless at Yoshika but Yoshika put her hand up and want to finish what she wants to say.

"I know you never want to put me in harm, but after your story. I decide that I want to join you on your journey to find our other teammates since I want to be there with you and Mio-neechan to protect people. But only if you promised, to be honest with me and Mio-neechan from here on."

Both Tai and Mio look stun at what Yoshika was saying.

"I want to join the Striker Squad! I knew my tou-san would want me to protect everyone." Yoshika said.

"Hmm…alright." Tai sighed before give a smile. "Welcome aboard, Yoshika."

"Indeed, this will be the growth of our team. Soon we can travel the world!" Mio said. She will make sure Ichirou be proud of his own daughter.

Yoshika turns her attention to her partner Renamon and walk toward her. "I hope we can get along, Renamon-chan!" she said, smile.

"I follow you whenever you need me." Renamon said.

The third recruit of the Striker Squad had joined the team.

* * *

It been nearly two weeks passed when Yoshika was revealed to be the next member of Striker Squad and summer break came. They been going to school, training their partners, and they're on a watch out for any 'Sporer'. But it was also when they receive a strange message to them on their D'Arcs as it the first sign: their journey has come.

"_**If you receive this message then you're ready for the journey, there will be no turning back until your task is done of assembled the team. Here is something about the D'Arc in case if your families get suspicious of your absences…**_" The D'Arc revealed as the three friends read the instruction closely and know what they had to do. As this will be a long journey.

"It's look like I had everything ready." Tai said, looking at his sport bag. His Kamen Rider Blade rouser cards collections except for the twin Jokers cards, the box held the other blank D'Arcs, important notes on places to visit in other countries, and stuffs couldn't be apart from.

Tai got out of his room with his sport bag over his shoulder right now.

Tai saw his mom washing the dishes, his dad reading the newspaper, and Kari is watch cartoon with her Digimon partner Gatomon.

"Hey Tai, you look like you're going on a trip." His dad said, noticing him with a sport bag.

"Yeah, a friend of mine invited me on a camping trip and I'm supposed to meet up with them soon." Tai said. It will be a REALLY long trip.

Suddenly his D'Arc begins to glow in his pocket right now as it given off a weird aura which seems affects his mom and dad. But Tai is unaware that it doesn't affect her sister or Gatomon.

"That is nice sweet and promised me you take a lot of picture." His mom said.

"Wow! I wished I could come since this is good chance to see my boy becoming a man but it's a journey you must take on your own. I wished you good luck on your trip and get back home safety." His dad said, smile.

Tai give his best smile to them. He will come back home.

"You can count on it, tou-san." Tai said as he pounded his chest with his fist.

Somehow he was unaware Kari and Gatomon would shock that they let Tai go somewhere since they don't remember them doing it.

_Kaa-san…tou-san…Kari…Yugo-nissan…I promised that I will be back!_ Tai thought as he ran to meet off with his friends.

* * *

Mio was talking with her father and mother before leaving for the journey.

"I must go now, tou-sama." Mio said.

"Don't lose to those competitive boys and be proud of your heritage as a samurai." her father said.

"I hope you find a boyfriend, Mio-chan." Her mom said.

This caused Mio's face become redness as she immediately stands up as she goes to the door. "For the last time I am not looking for a boyfriend, Kaa-sama!" Mio exclaimed, flush. She always ends up getting embarrassed when her mother questions about her relationship with Tai, which never goes well.

Mio immediately closed the door.

_I promised that I will make our family proud…_The heiress of the Sakamoto family thought.

* * *

Yoshika waved back to her mom and grandmother before leaving.

"Take care, sweet." Her mom said.

"I will, Kaa-san." Yoshika said, before leaving.

_I will be back someday…_ Yoshika thought happily. She knows that her brother and sister will be there with her as well.

* * *

"Tai-nii!"

Tai turns to see Yoshika run toward him with her backpack ready.

"It's good to see you here, Yoshika." Tai said, small smile.

"How did it go with your family?" Yoshika asked.

"It went well…" Tai said frown slight. He can't help but feeling he is forgotten something.

"I'm sure we will come back!" Yoshika said with a bright smile.

"I see that both of you arrived," a familiar voice said. Tai and Yoshika turn around to see Mio who was ready with her sword bag was on her back. "Then we can go to the place."

"You brought that?" Tai asked. He and Yoshika never thought Mio would bring that on the trip.

"Let's just say it for self-defense against Digimons and a samurai must be ready for duty." Mio said, walking beside them.

(**Play** **Kamen Rider Dark Kiva: Mind Garden**)

"Hehehehe! That sounds very cocky of you!" A mocking voice sounding voice said, the three friends looked around trying to locate its owner but couldn't see anyone. Just then a figure came out of an alley and reveals a 12 year old boy, he had short black and he wears a black mask with red eyes and a golden orb set on the top.

"Who the hell are you?" Tai demanded.

"Well, aren't you the gutsy one, Taichi Kamiya." The boy sneered. "You three aren't the only figures who will be part in the future war. I will be joining the fun as well. As for who am I am, called me DeathMask."

"DeathMask?" Mio asked.

"Indeed, I know who three of you are…the children who will fight to determined fate of two worlds. But that is not enough," DeathMask replies with amusing.

"What?" Yoshika asked.

"Don't worry…I'm just thrilled that you're all here. Now the real fun can begin." A dark aura glowing around from DeathMask's body; suddenly something emerged out of DeathMask's body and begins to take on form.

Everyone look shock as a black dragon like reptile Digimon with yellow eyes coming out of DeathMask's body. "No way…how did he do that?" Yoshika gasped. Tai immediately grabbed his D'Arc out and scanning the creature before them.

**BlackGuilmon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Reptile**

**Attribute: Virus**

**Attacks: Rock Crusher, Virus Breath, Pyro Grenade**

"I got a bad feeling about this Digimon, guys." Tai said.

"Now BlackGuilmon… crush them!" DeathMask ordered to his Digimon.

BlackGuilmon come at them with its claw glow with dark aura. "**Rock Crusher!**" BlackGuilmon called out.

"Agumon! You're up!" Tai pointed his D'Arc and released his partner.

"**Claw attack!**" Agumon come with his claw at BlackGuilmon's face. But BlackGuilmon suddenly drop down and attack Agumon with an uppercut.

"Agumon!" Tai shout, running to his partner's side.

BlackGuilmon suddenly turns its attention on Tai and his partner.

"Falcomon, I need your help!" Mio said.

"You too, Renamon-chan!" Yoshika said.

Soon Falcomon and Renamon were release from their D'Arc as they intervention the black reptile Digimon's path.

"**Ninja Blades…!**"

"**Diamond Storm…!**"

The two attack struck BlackGuilmon causing an explosion. "Did we defeat it?" Yoshika asked.

"Not yet…" Renamon said. She was right when the smoke vanished and revealed BlackGuilmon is still there.

But this time BlackGuilmon is angrier than before and its eyes begin to glow brightly.

"Was that the best you could do, how lame." DeathMask taunted. "Our turn, BlackGuilmon…"

"**Pyro Grenade…!**" An orb of dark violet shot from its mouth, it raced to the chosen Digimons and knocking them back.

_His Digimon is strong than it looks_, Tai thought to himself.

"I won't let him harm our friends!" Agumon said after getting up from the ground and glared at BlackGuilmon. "**Pepper Breath…!**"

"**Pyro Grenade…!**" the two attacks collided with one another; Agumon's attack was able to hold back against BlackGuilmon's dark blast for a few second but then dark blast was able to break through striking Agumon in the chest.

"Damn, even Agumon couldn't keep up with BlackGuilmon." Mio said.

"Is that really all you can do, then you lot aren't even worth my time. I was expecting you to be stronger than Azulongmon's precious Digidestineds. I should do myself a favor and destroy you all right now." DeathMask said in a disappointed tone, he turned his glaze on Tai and his injury Digimon partner. "**Virus…**"

(**Song end**)

"**Seed Shot…**"

Before BlackGuilmon could attack, it was hit by what looks like a floating plant Digimon with a yellow leaf on top of its head were upon it.

"What is the meaning of this?" DeathMask demands.

(**Play Kamen Rider W- Cyclone Effect**)

"Mio-chan!" A familiar voice called out. Mio and others turns as they couldn't believe their eyes as a girl with dark brown hair, running toward them.

"Takei!" Mio exclaimed.

"Takei-san?!" Tai and Yoshika look surprise.

"It's good to see you too, Taichi-san and Yoshika-chan. I'm glad that you guys are alright." Takei Junko said thankfully.

"Who are you?" DeathMask demands angry.

"Oh…I'm a member of Striker squad and old friend of Mio-chan. Takei Junko and this is my partner Lalamon-chan." Takei said, showing her D'Arc which is violet.

"No way…" Tai said disbelief.

Yoshika took out her D'Arc and scanning Lalamon.

**Lalamon**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Plant**

**Attribute: Data**

**Attack: Seed Shot, Lala Spiral, Sing a Song**

"But how did Takei-san had a D'Arc and Digimon? Tai-nii, did you give any D'Arc before us?" Yoshika asked.

"No, I don't remember given Takei-san a D'Arc." Tai said. He still don't know how Takei gets a D'Arc either.

"But that is definitely a D'Arc, no matter which way you look at it." Mio said.

"So that is more of you? Very well, I will play with all of you. BlackGuilmon…" DeathMask sneered. "Attack..!"

"**Rock Crusher!**" The black reptile Digimon coming at Lalamon with a dark glowing claw.

"Lalamon, dodge it and hit him hard!" Takei shout. Lalamon fly up into the air and avoided BlackGuilmon's attack.

"**Lala Spiral!**" Lalamon came down on BlackGuilmon with a full tackle in the stomach as this push BlackGuilmon back.

"That won't be enough to beat BlackGuilmon!" DeathMask sneered.

"Agumon, hang on." Tai said. He looks through his Rouser cards and took out Recover Camel then swipe across his D'Arc.

"**RECOVER!**"

Suddenly a glowing light around Agumon, his bruises started to disappear. Agumon open his eyes and get up from the ground.

"Thank you, Tai." Agumon said.

"It was nothing and it's time to give a round two." Tai said.

BlackGuilmon was playing cat and mouse with Lalamon and it was about to use Virus Breath—

"**TACKLE!**"

Agumon bashed into BlackGuilmon, sending it flying into the air as he glowed in the translucent aura of the 4 of Spades Tackle.

"That was a neat trick, Taichi-san." Takei said.

"That won't be enough to stop BlackGuilmon!" DeathMask said. BlackGuilmon got up from the ground and its right arm is glowing.

"Now Lalamon!" Takei shout.

"Right, Takei…**Sing a Song!**" Lalamon begins to sing a pleasant song in front of BlackGuilmon. Soon BlackGuilmon stop, its eyes begin to daze and closed as it begins to fall asleep onto the ground.

"BlackGuilmon…! As your master, I demand you to be awake this instant!" DeathMask snarled.

But BlackGuilmon is still asleep as it seems to be off in dreamland.

"Let's take it down!" Renamon said. Agumon and Falcomon nodded in agreement.

"**Diamond Storm…!**"

"**Pepper Breath…!**"

"**Firecracker Smokescreen…!**"

The three attacks struck BlackGuilmon and caused an explosion. The form of BlackGuilmon is laid on the ground before it disappears into data. But the data absorbed back into DeathMask's hand.

"Not bad, I'm actually surprise you beaten BlackGuilmon. This is just an amusing that I setup to test your skills." DeathMask sneered.

(**Song end**)

"What?" Tai asked.

"The next time, we meet. I hope you will be prepared for the feelings of despair and chaos at first time, Striker Squad." DeathMask sneer. His mask suddenly came off as it transformed into a black mist and disappear.

"Wait!" Mio said.

"What was that about?" Tai asked.

"Are you alright?" Yoshika was checking on the boy who wears the strange mask.

The unmasked DeathMask's eyes opened slightly revealing a pair of brown orbs; he turned his head slightly and saw Yoshika started down at him. "Where…am…I? Who… are… you?"

"Do you remember anything?" Yoshika asked.

"The…last thing…I remember was…a strange mask falling to my face...and everything went black." The boy said in a whisper and quiet tone.

* * *

"So they're strong, DeathMask-sama?" A cartoonish bee Digimon asked. This is Fanbeemon.

"Hmm…they need to get stronger," DeathMask put his mask back on after he returned to his lair. "They are strong, but not strong enough to face enemies like Devimon yet or… the Demon Lords."

"So what is the next plan?" Fanbeemon asked.

"Be patient, Fanbeemon." DeathMask said. "I must make sure they're strong enough when the Demon Lords returned to the Digital world that is when the ultimate war begins but I will be the one who wins everything."

Soon all the pieces on the board will be in place and the ultimate game can begin.

* * *

Soon the boy falls the ground and into unconsciousness.

"He is alright but we need to take him to a hospital." Yoshika said. Thank goodness she remembers her medic training from her mom or she would freak out.

"He seems different from the guy we faced." Takei said.

"Something tells me that this guy isn't the real DeathMask." Tai said.

"Hmm…I think you're right, Taichi." Mio said. "Takei start talking. When did you get a D'Arc and a Digimon?"

"I guess a month ago. It was when I left after we had our usually sparring, Mio-chan. Somehow I ends in a strange place known as the Digital world where I'm meet Yggrdrassil who told me there is a danger affect two worlds. That is also when I end becoming partner with Lalamon here." Takei said, wrapping her arms around her Digimon partner.

"You meet Yggrdrassil as well?" Tai asked, surprised.

"He also mentions you will be in charge of team with Mio-chan which is something I'm surprised." Takei said, smile.

Lalamon explains, "Yggrdrassil-dono might aware you still worry about the Digimon attack while you're on the trip and thought up a backup division to handle the mess."

"So you two are back up if Digimons appeared in Japan." Renamon said.

"But why didn't he mention this to Tai?" Agumon asked.

"Hmm…I don't know but he wants to surprise you." Takei shrugged.

_I should know that god had something up in his sleeves…_Tai thought. He never thought Takei will be a member as well since they used to spar with each other.

"Sound interesting…then there is no doubt there will be more teammates" Mio said. She felt pleased to know her old friend on the team. "I take it that we leave Japan in your care, Takei."

"That is why I came to see you guys off but something tells me that masked guy is up to something." Takei said, caution.

"We will keep our eyes opened, Takei-san." Tai said.

"Taichi-san, please look after Mio-chan and Yoshika-chan for me." Takei said. "Also I'm looking forward to rematch with you when you get back, commander."

"You had my words but be carefully around the Digidestineds." Tai said.

"I will do my best to protect Takei." Lalamon said.

Takei walk toward the unconscious boy and carry him on her back. "I will take this boy to the hospital. You guys had to head for the portal, Yoshika-chan." She said.

"Bye, Takei-san." Yoshika said.

"Let's go or we will be late." Tai said, begins to runs with Agumon.

"Tai-nii! Wait for me!" Yoshika shout, trying to catch up.

Mio was about to joined her friends when she heard Takei calling her.

"Mio-chan, I hope you get back! Also I hope you had good luck with Taichi-san!" Takei shout happily.

"Umm…ok." Mio look a little confused at her words before leaving.

"What is she talking about?" Falcomon asked.

"I had no idea but we must go." Mio respond. What does Takei means about good luck with Tai? Maybe she should ask her when she returns.

_Humans are very strange…_Falcomon thought.

* * *

**Park**

"It should be around here somewhere…" Tai said, looking at his D'Arc.

The three friends and their Digimon partners were following the direction on the D'Arcs as they're in the forest right now.

(**Play Arc Rise Fantasia: Memories**)

Suddenly their D'Arcs begins to glow, surprising the chosens and Digimons, the light gathered in one place and formed a kind of gate, when the light vanished, there was a greyish gate appeared before them. Suddenly there is a new message appear on the D'Arcs as the Strikers begins to read.

"_**This gate will open to where you're need, to seeker out the members from each country, those who accepted their duties to protect both realms from destruction must step forward toward the journey, Striker Squads.**_"

Tai, Mio, Yoshika and their Digimons read the message in their D'Arcs as they knew this day will come.

"Yoshika," Tai said. "Are you ready for this since we won't be back in Japan for who know how long?"

"I'm ready; I promised kaa-san and Obaa-chan I will be back!" Yoshika said. She had no reason of backing out with her siblings by her side.

"Let's do it." Mio said, smile.

The three friends turn back to look at their home country where their families were and many memories they made with each other before turned back toward the Gate.

Their Digimon partners were beside them, they're ready to fight to protect them as they sense their resolves to move forward.

"Let's go!" They gone at the same time as the gate opens and they crossed through a new adventure.

Destiny begins to play, there is no turn back as Tai and his friends move forward in their mission of saving the world.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER'S PREVIEW:**

**Their journey begins in the snow land of Russia…seeking out a snow white hair girl who never have any friends before…however dangers looming in Russia as someone don't want them to leave alive.**

**Task 5: The snowfall of Russia! Sanya's song! My name is Lunamon!**

**AN: If you ask about why Davis and TK are acting more rival than usual because it's one of the many things happen if Tai wasn't the Digidestined of Courage especially that isn't a Digi-Egg of Courage or DNA Digivolution doesn't exist in this AU! Also what do you think of DeathMask?**

* * *

Also here is the characters profile so far of the Striker members if you're curious.

Taichi Kamiya

Partner: Agumon

Age 15

Profile: The older brother of Hikari Kamiya, Digidestined of Light and an Otaku of Japanese heroes like Kamen Riders and Super Sentai. He is friends with Mio Sakamoto and Yoshika Miyafuji. He was chosen by Yggrdrassil to form a new team of Digidestineds to face the Demon Lords.

Mio Sakamoto

Partner: Falcomon

Age 16

Profile: An heir of a samurai family and close friend with Yoshika and Tai's best friend. One noticeable feature is she is dense when it comes to romance as this notice by Tai, Yoshika and Takei as this worries Tai the most. She is the second in commander of the Strikers squad especially she chosen this to keep Tai in line and support him out.

Yoshika Miyafuji

Partner: Renamon

Age 13

Profile: Daughter of family clinic and looks up to Tai and Mio as her older siblings. Her father disappears mysterious due to an unknown lab accident. She came to become stronger to be with her siblings figures.

Takei Junko

Partner: Lalamon

Age 16

Profile: An old friend of Mio and knew Tai and Yoshika well. She was partner with Lalamon to watch over Japan while the group is away on their mission by Yggrdrassil.

**Read and Review**


End file.
